Mitos: Cicak
by tinkeurbxlle
Summary: [CHAPTER 8B UPDATE] Dihari-hari biasa saja, Jungkook sering mengalami kesialan. Ditambah ketemplokan cicak! Bisa mati dirinya! / BTS/Bangtan Boys HopeKook fanfiction! J-Hope / Hoseok / Jungkook . Warning inside! RnR please? ;)
1. Chapter 1

―εϊз―

Cicak

by soo-iceu aka suyanq

.

.

Cast: Jeon Jungkook, Jung Hoseok, etc.

Main Pairing: HopeKook, or sometimes called JungHope.

Warning! AU!School life, bxb, typo(s), bahasa baku featuring non-baku, judul gak nyambung sama isi.

Length: Chaptered [1/8]

.

.

Mind to read, follow, favorite, and review?

ㅡεϊзㅡ

**Bruk! Brak! **

"Ugh!"

Pagi yang cerah ini, terdengar suara gaduh dari dalam kamar Jungkook. Sang pemilik kamar terlihat terburu-buru. Bahkan kancing kemeja seragamnya belum terkancing seluruhnya. Tentu saja, ia sedang terburu-buru, lihat saja jam dinding yang ada di ruang keluarga. 06:48 AM KST. Kurang lebih dua belas menit lagi sebelum bel pertama berbunyi. Sedangkan Jungkook memerlukan lebih dari lima belas untuk menuju sekolahnya.

"YUL NOONAAAA!" Teriak Jungkook saat ia menuruni anak tangga. Beruntung sekali noona-nya itu sedang bersiap-siap berangkat kuliah.

"Ya Ampun! Jungkook! Kamu belum berangkat?! Kamu tidak sadar ini jam berapa?!"

Jungkook mengabaikan omelan noona-nya ini. Ia malah memasang puppy-eyes andalannya.. "Noona, aku _nebeng_ sama kamu ya? Please noon. Satu kali ini aja."

"Ya sudah. Buruan sana pakai sepatu. Noona sudah siap."

Jungkook melempar ranselnya ke sofa diruang keluarga dan berlari memeluk noona-nya itu. "MAKASIH JEONYUL NOONA!"

"Yaudah buruan."

"Iya."

Jungkook segera mengambil kaus kaki yang tadi ia kantungi dan memakai sepatunya cepat-cepat. Untung noona-nya itu kalau berangkat kuliah pakai motor sendiri. Lumayan lah, transportasi alternatif kalo lagi telat begini.

ㅡo00oㅡ

**Aku** menghela nafas berat. Untung sekali Jeonyul noona cepat mengendarai motornya. Saat bel berbunyi, aku tepat berada didepan gedung sekolah. Ingatkan aku untuk membelikan sneakers baru untuk noona-ku itu.

Aku berjalan cepat di sepanjang koridor. Pikiranku melayang pada kejadian kemarin sore dan _mitos_ tentang _cicak_. Katanya, kalau kejatuhan cicak, bakal kena sial tiga hari berturut-turut. Dan sialnya, kemarin sore saat aku mandi, tiba-tiba seekor cicak jatuh di bahuku.

Apa efek sialnya akan mulai hari ini?

Baiklah Jeon Jungkook, persiapkan mentalmu untuk tiga hari kedepan.

Aku mendudukkan diriku di tempat dudukku bersama Yugyeom. Bocah tiang berponi acak itu mengernyit bingung.

"Tumben sekali kau terlambat. Dan, uh, kau tidak pakai dasi! Hari ini ada pelajaran Yang seonsaengnim, Jung! Kau cari mati ya?"

Aku menghela nafas berat. Untung aku punya satu dasi cadangan diloker. Syukurnya juga, aku tidak pernah mengunci lokerku. Jadi jika tidak bawa kunci juga tidak masalah.

Aku segera memakai dasi cadanganku dan menyiapkan buku pelajaran pertamaㅡpelajaran Kwon seonsaengnim.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak."

"Pagi juga Kwon seonsaengnim."

Kwon seonsaengnim tersenyum manis dan duduk dikursi guru. "Kumpulkan tugas kalian. Yang tidak mengerjakan atau tidak membawa, kalian bisa langsung ke taman lapangan dan membersihkannya."

Aku menahan nafasku mengingat fakta bahwa aku masih membawa buku pelajaran untuk kemarin. _Mama, tolong Jungkook TAT _.

ㅡo00oㅡ

Cukup bersyukur sih ya, setidaknya, aku membawa buku pelajaran Yang seonsaengnim dan guru killer itu tidak memberikan tugas apapun.

Yang tidak membawa PR pelajaran Kwon seonsaengnim tadi hanya aku dan Junhong. Junhong membersihkan bagian timur sedangkan aku bagian barat. Aku mengutuk semua anak-anak bandel yang suka buang sampah seenaknya disini.

"Junhong-ah!"

"Ye, Jung?"

"Kau sudah selesai?" Tanyaku, sambil terus memunguti sampah plastik dan daun-daun kering di bagian barat taman. Junhong menggeleng. "Banyak banget, Jung. Aku rasanya pengen kabur aja."

Aku dengan segera membuang sampah yang tadi kupunguti ke dalam plastik sampah yang ada, dengan senyum licik mengembang. "Mau kabur?"

Junhong ikut-ikut tersenyum licik. "Kajja!"

ㅡo00oㅡ

Jungkook dan Junhong benar-benar kabur dari hukuman mereka. Saat ini, mereka ada didalam toilet karena Junhong ingin pipis dulu. Sedangkan Jungkook menunggu didepan wastafel sambil mencuci tangannya.

"Setelah ini, kesialan apa yang akan aku dapatkan?" Jungkook mendengus kesal.

Hampir terlambat, tidak pakai dasi, lupa bawa PR.

Jungkook benar-benar tidak habis fikir, kenapa bisa cicak sangat mempengaruhi keberuntungannya. Sayangnya, tidak ditemplokin cicakpun, Jungkook masih sering mengalami kesialan tanpa ujung. Ditambah ini? Mati yuk.

"Jung, ayo."

"Ayo."

Saat Jungkook melangkah, tidak sengaja kakinya menendang ember berisi air disana. Sialnya, seorang sunbae, salah satu anak-anak bandel yang tadi sempat Jungkook kutuk berdiri didepan pintu kamar mandi. Harus kalian tahu kalau tumpahan airnya itu benar-benar membasahi seluruh celananya. Jangan tanya Jungkook bagaimana bisa itu terjadi.

Junhong menyenggol pinggang Jungkook dan keluar dari toilet lelakiㅡmenunggu Jungkook selesai berurusan dengan sang sunbae dan segera ke atap sekolah sebelum ditangkap mentah-mentah oleh Sung ajhussi, kaki tangan kepala sekolah dalam hal kedisiplinan dan ketaatan.

Sunbae-nya itu menatap marah mata Jungkook yang takut. Jujur saja, Jungkook takut sekali sekarang.

"Kau sadar apa yang telah kau perbuat, heh?" Tanya si sunbae, dengan nada mengancam yang membuat Jungkook bergidik.

"N-ne. A-aku sadar, sunbae." Jawab Jungkook seadanya.

"Lalu, apa yang akan kau lakukan untuk mempertanggung jawabkan ini semua, hah?"

Jungkook menggeleng polos. Ia memang tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya. Matanya sibuk mencari celah untuk kabur dari kurungan sunbae-nya ini. Ia yakin Junhong masih didepan, menunggunya.

"Tsk. Kau akan tahu akibatㅡHEYY MAU KEMANA KAU BOCAH!?"

Jungkook segera kabur lewat celah yang ia dapatkan tadi.

"JUNHONG AYO LARI!"

"HEY JANGAN PERGI KAU, BOCAH!"

"YAKK! JEON JUNGKOOK! CHOI JUNHONG! JUNG HOSEOK! APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN HAH?!"

Itu suara Sung ajhussi. Ucapkan selamat tinggal untuk kebebasan setelah ini.

**to be continued****ㅡ****.**

50StoriesProject by sooiceu (inspired by MizuRaiNa) start from this BTS fanfic!

Halo. Adakah yang mau membaca ini? Adakah yang tertarik pada fic ini? Adakah mau menyumbangkan kritik saran kesini? Dan bagaimana dengan fiksi humor gagal ini? Dilanjutkah?

Oh iya, Jeonyul disini yang berperan sebagai nuna Jungkook itu Jeon Yu Ri, member girlgroup Stellar.

Last,

Review yah

soo-iceu aka suyanq aka dayen aka cecan aka cedai [[ABAIKAN]]

Ps, aku gak janji apdet cepet! n_n


	2. Chapter 2

―εϊз―

Cicak

by soo-iceu aka suyanq

.

.

Cast: Jeon Jungkook, Jung Hoseok, etc.

Main Pairing: HopeKook, or sometimes called JungHope.

Warning! AU!School life, bxb, typo(s), bahasa baku featuring non-baku, judul gak nyambung sama isi.

Length: Chaptered [2/8]

.

.

Mind to read, follow, favorite, and review?

ㅡεϊзㅡ

"Jung Hoseok lagi, Jung Hoseok lagi. Kau sadar tidak? Bapak bosan melihatmu. Sekarang, jelaskan apa yang terjadi hingga dua adik kelasmu ini ikut-ikut ketangkap Sung ajhussi." Ujar Park seonsaengnim dengan nada pasrah.

Hoseok melengos kesal. "Sungguh, pak. Saya berani bersumpah kalau tadi saya benar-benar ke toilet dan bocah ini menyiram celana saya hingga basah kuyup!"

Jungkook mengangkat bahunya dan memasang wajah takut-takut saat Hoseok memelototinya dengan garang.

"Dan kau, kenapa kau bisa menyiram celana Hoseok?" Tanya Park seonsaengnim lagi.

_Mampus aku._ Batin Jungkook. Sip, kesialan apalagi yang akan menimpa Jungkook setelah tertangkap basah Park seonsaengnim?

Melihat Jungkook tak kunjung jawab, Junhong akhirnya gemas juga. "Saya dan Jungkook kena hukum membersihkan taman. Kami hampir selesai, tapi Jungkook ingin ketoilet jadi kami ketoilet dulu. Dan entah Jungkook melakukan apa hingga ia membasahi celana Hoseok sunbae." Jawab Junhong jujur dengan sedikit bumbu penyedap rasa kebohongan. Tsk.

"Oh jadi begitu." Park seonsaengnim membenarkan letak kacamatanya. "Yasudah, karena masalahnya sepele, jadi kalian tidak mendapat hukuman. Jungkook, Junhong, meminta maaflah pada Hoseok, ya? Sekarang semuanya kembali kekelas."

"Ne seonsaengnim. Gamsahamnida." Jawab mereka bertiga serentak sambil keluar dari ruang konseling, tempat persidangan murid-murid yang bermasalah.

Junhong dan Jungkook menghela nafas setelah selesai mengenakan sepatunya kembali. Namun tiba-tiba Jungkook merasa tangannya ditahan.

"Urusan kita belum selesai, Jeon Jungkook!"

Hoseok berbicara tepat ditelinga Jungkook membuat sang empu meremang seketika. Belum selesai? Oh astaga. Apalagi sekarang?!

ㅡo00oㅡ

"Ada yang bernama Jeon Jungkook?"

Seluruh murid yang sedang rapih-rapih buku dikelas itu menoleh kearah pintu. Muncul seorang sunbaenya, seorang laki-laki berambut... Ugh, susah dijelaskan. Yang jelas, laki-laki itu sangat putih dan manis, belum lagi poninya yang setengah panjang itu, lucu sekali.

"Saya, sunbae. Ada apa?" Jawab Jungkook sopan setelah ia ditegur oleh Yugyeom, katanya ada sunbae yang mencarinya.

"Kau mau ikut denganku sebentar, tidak?"

"Boleh, untuk apa?" Jawab Jungkook.

"Hm.. Lihat saja nanti. Bagaimana?"

Jungkook tanpa berpikir langsung mengangguk manis. "Ne, saya ambil tas dulu."

Setelah Jungkook siap dengan tasnya, ia langsung mengikuti si sunbae melangkah. Sunbae itu melangkah keluar sekolah dan Jungkook mencium sesuatu kalau si sunbae akan mengajaknya ke café. Jungkook tersenyum lebar.

"Sunbae?"

"Iya?"

"Omong-omong, nama sunbae siapa?"

"Ah! Namaku Min Yoongi tapi teman-temanku lebih sering memanggilku Suga."

Jungkook terdiam sebentar. Okay... Suga itu... Nama yang terlalu familiar ditelinganya. Bukan, Suga bukan temannya, sungguh! Suga itu... Aduh, Jungkook lupa. Tapi, Jungkook tersenyum lagi pada Suga dan ikut berjalan dibelakang Suga.

Benar saja, Suga mengajaknya kesebuah café yang terkenal dengan berbagai kombinasi kopi. Jungkook sangat suka _kismis vanillalatte_. Rasanya menggelitik lidah.

"Kita mau ngapain kesini, sunbae?"

"Temanku ingin mengajakmu... Ah aku tidak mengerti apa, yang jelas itu semacam kencan tapi ia bilang ia tidak ingin berkencan denganmu. Aneh. Tapi yasudahlah."

"Ohh... Teman sunbae itu, siapa namanya?"

"Hoseok. Jung Hoseok."

Jungkook menerjapkan matanya. Lagi-lagi ia mendengar nama yang terlalu, bahkan sangat familiar ditelinganya. Jungkook mengendikan bahunya masa bodoh dan ikut Suga masuk kedalam café itu. Mungkin nama-nama itu sering masuk ke alam bawah sadarnya.

"Itu Hoseok. Ia ada dimeja nomor tujuh sebelah jendela. Temui saja dia. Aku ada jam tambahan sebentar lagi. Aku tinggal ya?"

Mata Jungkook memang sudah tidak normal lagi, makanya ia menyipitkan matanya untuk melihat siapa yang duduk disana. Lalu sesosok yang ia sebut sebagai kesialannya duduk disana.

Okay... Sepertinya ia baru paham semua ini.

Suga dan Jung Hoseok bukanlah nama yang ada di alam bawah sadarnya.

Tapi, dua anak manusia tersebut ADALAH ANAK-ANAK BANDEL YANG SUKA BUANG SAMPAH DITAMAN DAN TADI PAGI IA KUTUK!

Khususnya Jung Hoseok. Manusia itu, sunbaenya yang baru saja ia basahi celananya dan berkata kalau masalah mereka belum berakhir.

Oh Tuhan. Kenapa kau buat Jungkook sangat pelupa dan polos hingga masuk kejurang Hoseok begini?

Rencananya, Jungkook ingin pulang saja. Tapi sadar akan Hoseok yang tengah menatapnya, bisa-bisa ia diikuti sampai rumah. Dan akan lebih sial lagi jika Hoseok tahu rumahnya. Lagipula... Sudah satu bulan ini ia tidak minum _kismis vanillalatte_.

Ia tak punya pilihan selain menghampiri Hoseok.

Sebelum menghampiri Hoseok, Jungkook memesan satu cangkir _kismis vanillalatte_ lalu berjalan kemeja nomor tujuh, meja menuju puncak kesialan dihari pertama.

"Annyeong sunbae." Meskipun perasaan kesal dan takut menjadi satu, Jungkook tetap harus sopan didepan sunbaenyaㅡyah, sekali-sekali bermuka dua, tak apa, kan?

"Ah, annyeong. Silahkan duduk. Aku sudah lama menunggumu disini." Jawab Hoseok, ikut-ikut bermuka dua.

Jungkook tersenyum terpaksa. "Maafkan aku. Ada apa sunbae, memanggilku kesini?"

Hoseok ikut tersenyum, namun senyumannya lebih cocok dibilang sebuah seringai kemenangan.

Baru saja Hoseok mengambil nafas untuk mengatakan sesuatu, namun seorang pelayan mengantarkan pesanan Jungkook membuat Hoseok menahan kalimatnya, sayangnya, Jungkook dapat melihat wajah Hoseok yang sungguh menggelikan.

"Jangan tertawa. Aku tahu kau menahan tawa. Minumlah dulu." Ujar Hoseok dengan intonasi kesal. Jungkook tersenyum terkesan meremehkan dan meminum salah satu menu kesukaannya dicafé ini.

"Ah, sudah. Ada apa sunbae?" Rupanya Jungkook kembali berakting.

"Mm... Ingat masalah kita tadi?"

Jungkook terlihat sok berpikir. "Hmm.. Ingat. Wae?"

"Aku sudah bilang kan kalau masalah kita belum selesai?"

"Ne." Jungkook mengangguk lucu. Lalu seringaian Hoseok melebar.

"Aku ingin kau menjadi pelayan pribadiku dirumah selama tiga bulan kedepan. Aku tidak menerima komplein apapun darimu."

Lalu perkataan Hoseok barusan sukses membuat wajah lucu Jungkook menjadi wajah penuh kemurkaan.

_CICAK BANGS*pip**pip*__ㅡ_. Batin Jungkook sebal. Ia menghentak-hentakan kakinya kesal. Ia kesal sekali pada seekor cicak kampret.

Ia benci cicak. Sungguh.

Kenapa kesialan tiga hari berujung tiga bulan?

Jungkook menghela nafasnya. Setidaknya tidak sampai satu tahun.

"Baiklah. Jadi, bagaimana peraturannya?"

"Aku akan ketik peraturannya dirumah, besok ku berikan padamu. Dan peraturan pertama yang harus kau ketahui adalah, jangan sampai orang tahu tentang ini!"

"Memangnya aku mau jika teman-temanku tahu aku jadi babumu?!"

"Tsk. Terserah. Intinya, aku tidak ingin satu orangpun tahu kecuali kita berdua, Tuhan, dan pelayan-pelayanku dirumah."

Jungkook melotot. _Shit! Ia punya banyak pelayan KENAPA HARUS MENYURUHKU SEPERTI ITU!_ Batin Jungkook makin kesal. Ia tidak boleh marah pada Hoseok atau bocah itu akan murka dan menambah kontraknya.

Jungkook mengangguk. "Baiklah."

"Jangan ceritakan pada teman-temanmu. Satupun. Jangan!"

"Okay."

"Baiklah. Besok setelah pulang sekolah kau harus kerumahku, menemaniku hingga jam setengah tujuh baru kau boleh pulang."

"Kau gila? Aku masih anak kecil!"

Hoseok mengangkat bahunya tidak peduli. "Kalau itu sih urusan pribadimu. Aku tidak mau ikut campur."

"Sialan!"

Jungkook mendengus. "Kalau aku ada les?"

"Yah, pokoknya kau harus kerumahku. Jangan menginjakan kakimu dirumahmu sendiri sebelum jam setengah tujuh. Mengerti?"

"Ya, tuan menyebalkan Jung Hoseok!"

Jungkook menghabiskan minuman pesanannya secara tergesa dan meninggalkan Hoseok yang masih duduk _lykaboss_ disana. Terlihat sangat sangat menyebalkan. Inginnya, Jungkook melempar wajah sialan itu dengan sepatunya. Tapi ia ingat Jeonyul noonanya belum membelikan sepatu baru untuknya.

Sabar Jungkook. Sabar.

Sedangkan Hoseok tersenyum menang.

"Makanya jangan macam-macam denganku, dasar bayi."

Lalu Hoseok segera pulang untuk mengetik peraturan-peraturan untuk pelayan pribadi barunya itu.

ㅡtebeceh egenㅡ

Otte? Lanjut? Bagaimanaa? /kedip/

Duh, maapkan yaaa telat sangat apdetnya hihi. Soalnya sibuk les dll nihh:( besok aja ada uh mtk. Ternyata kesebangunan susah ya... Bagian yg 4akar3 gitu-gitu dehh:( jadi mohon maklum yah kalo aku jarang apdet. Ngetik aja mesti ngumpet-ngumpet. Sehari paling dapet 100w doang ngek.

Yaudahlah, demi nilai ujian yang baik! Doain ya kawan-kawanku sekaliaaan!

Ada yang mau review lagi?

xoxo, sooiceu


	3. Chapter 3

―εϊз―

Cicak

by soo-iceu aka suyanq

.

.

Cast: Jeon Jungkook, Jung Hoseok, etc.

Main Pairing: HopeKook, or sometimes called JungHope.

Warning! AU!School life, bxb, typo(s), bahasa baku featuring non-baku, judul gak nyambung sama isi.

Length: Chaptered [3/8]

.

.

Mind to read, follow, favorite, and review?

ㅡεϊзㅡ

Jungkook melirik jam dinding, sekarang jam empat pagi. Ia menghela nafas. Ia terbangun satu setengah jam lebih cepat dari biasanya dan ia tidak bisa tidur lagi sejak setengah jam yang lalu. Rasanya ia tidak ingin sekolah hari ini. Ia takut kena sial lagi. Belum lagi urusannya dengan Jung Hoseok yang menyebalkan.

Jungkook heran. Sebenarnya usia Hoseok itu berapa sih? Kekanakan sekali hingga membuat perjanjian tidak penting begitu.

Jungkook melengos dan menutupi wajahnya dengan selimut. Tapi beberapa detik kemudian ia melempar selimutnya dan mendengus. Kenapa sih cicak harus menemploki tubuhnya kemarin lusa?!

Sebenarnya kesialannya hanya tinggal besok tapi semua gara-gara Jung Hoseok, kesialannya bertambah menjadi TIGA BULAN!

Jadi faktor kesialannya ada pada seekor cicak dan seorang manusia bernama Jung Hoseok.

Membayangkan bagaimana dirinya dirumah Hoseok saja sudah membuatnya lemas tidak terkira. Belum peernya dan berbagai macam tugas membuat ppt ataupun kliping. Aduh sumpah demiapa ia gapengen sekolah.

Sekarang satu pertanyaan terlintas diotaknya.

KENAPA IA HARUS SEKOLAH DISEKOLAHNYA SEKARANG SEDANGKAN MASIH ADA SEKOLAH FAVORIT DIDEKAT RUMAHNYA?!

Jungkook menghela nafas.

Orang optimis selalu melihat peluang disetiap kesulitan.

Pasti ada sebuah peluang positif didalam kesulitannya menghadapi Hoseok.

Ya. Pasti.

ㅡo00oㅡ

Hoseok menutup resleting ranselnya dan beralih mengambil kertas yang sudah ia print semalam.

Ia melihat semua peraturan yang sudah ia pikirkan selama kurang lebih tiga jam. Lalu ia menyeringai. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan bayi seperti Jungkook menjadi pelayannya.

Hoseok tersenyum tanpa dosa. Biarlah bayi itu bekerja. Biar bocah itu tau rasa jika berurusan dengannya. Hoseok menyeringai dan melipat kertas itu dan memasukannya kedalam saku celananya. Setelah itu ia berangkat ke sekolah. Kedua orang tuanya kan sedang berada di Inggris. Jadi ia tak perlu pamit pada pelayannya. Memangnya mereka siapa? Hahhaha.

Rumahnya memang tidak terlalu jauh dari sekolahnya. Jadi ia hanya butuh waktu lima menit berjalan kaki untuk sampai kesekolahnya.

Dipintu gerbang, ia melihat bayi yang berurusan dengannya baru datang dengan wajah yang lemas dan mata yang sembab. Hoseok bisa melihat betapa mengantuknya bayi itu. Ia jadi menimang-nimang benar-benar akan menjadikan anak itu pelayannya atau tidak.

Sejak kapan Hoseok jadi baik hati begitu?

Jiwa devil Hoseok muncul lagi. Lalu dirinya menghampiri Jungkook.

"Nih." Ujar Hoseok sambil memberikan kertas yang ada disaku celananya.

Jungkook mengambil kertas itu dan langsung berjalan meninggalkan Hoseok. Hoseok mendecak jengkel. Bocah itu tidak berkomentar sama sekali? Dasar tidak sopan.

"Jungkook!"

"Ne, sunbae?" Jawab Jungkook lemah.

Hoseok menatap wajah Jungkook yang lemas sekali. Matanya setengah tertutup. Kejengkelan Hoseok berangsur menghilang.

"Kau sakit?"

Jungkook menggeleng. "Ntahlah. Aku tidak enak badan. Aku hanya ingin tidur."

Hoseok mengangguk mengerti. "Kalau ke UKS ajak-ajak aku, okay?"

Wajah lesu Jungkook sekarang bercampur dengan wajah tak suka, bahkan bibir mungil itu berdecak sebal. "Sekolah yang bener! Udah tingkat akhir masih aja pengen bolos." Tukas Jungkook.

Kebaikan hati Hoseok menghilang setelah mendengar ucapan Jungkook.

"Bayi menyebalkan."

"Aku bukan bayi, Jung!"

"Lalu apa? _Baby_?"

Hng.

Badan Jungkook meremang. Ia bisa merasakan pipinya memerah. Okay, hati Jungkook tak singkron dengan otaknya. Ia mengerti kalau Hoseok tengah meledeknya saat ini. Tapi kenapa ucapan _Baby_ disana terdengar sangat...

Ambigu?

Dengan cepat menyadarkan lamunannya, Jungkook berdecak kesal. "Please! Kau saja yang masih kekanakan! Celana ketumpahan aer aja belagu pake bikin anak sekolah jadi babu!"

Dan tangan Hoseok mendarat sempurna dengan bunyi pletakan yang ternyaring diwajah Jungkook.

"Sakit muka gue i-d-i-o-t!"

"Itu sih masalah lo. Udah gue mau pergi."

"ERGH!"

Jungkook menggeram kesal sambil melotot pada punggung milik Hoseok. Lalu beralih pada kertas yang tadi ia masukan kedalam saku. Ia membukanya perlahan dan membacanya satu persatu. Setelahnya, ia melengos dan mengumpat benci pada kakak kelasnya yang satu itu.

"Jung Hoseok sialan!"

_Peraturan-peraturan selama kau menjadi pelayan pribadiku._

_1) Harus selalu mau disuruh olehku_

_2) Memasak untukku_

_3) Membantuku mengerjakan tugas_

_4) Membersihkan kamarku_

_5) Menyetrika bajuku_

_6) Setiap pulang sekolah harus pulang kerumahku_

_7) Pulang jam setengah tujuh malam_

_8) Hari Jumat tidak boleh pulang! Kau menginap dirumahku hingga sabtu sore sekitar jam tiga._

_9) Minggu kau libur. Tapi jika kutelpon dirimu kau harus siap_

_10) Disekolah jika kupanggil harus mau bertemu denganku_

_11) Jangan sampai ada yang tahu tentang perjanjian kita_

_12) Jika ada kepentingan lain kau boleh izin_

_13) Tidak menerima penolakan apapun_

_Kau akan mendapat jatah gaji seperti pelayan-pelayanku lainnya. Tapi karena kau special, jadi kau akan diberikan gaji tiap minggu dan juga kutambahkan dengan uang jajanku._

_Kau bekerja selama tiga bulan, ya?_

_Semoga berhasil, Jeon Jung Kook!_

ㅡo00oㅡ

"Urusanmu dengan Hoseok sunbae jadi gimana? Dia kan orang yang galak."

Jungkook mendengus sebal. Kesialannya hari ini adalah beribu pertanyaan tentang masalahnya dengan Hoseok. Please. Yang punya masalah siapa yang rempong siapa.

"Udah selesai." Jawab Jungkook untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Yugyeom dan Junhong menggeleng mengelak. "Tidak mungkin. Hoseok sunbae tidak pernah memaafkan orang segampang itu." Tukas Yugyeom. Disambut oleh anggukan setuju Junhong.

"Atau jangan-jangan, kau ada hubungan spesial kari ayam ya dengannya?!" Celetuk Junhong yang fix maksimal well to de well well well, bikin Jungkook gedek sekaligus kesel. Dan sayangnya, rona dipipi Jungkook juga muncul seiring kemarahannya. Hal itu membuat Yugyeom dan Junhong tertawa-tawa yang ㅡkalo kata Jungkookㅡkayak orang hilang akal.

"Gila! Mana mungkin aku punya hubungan sama dia. No wayyy~ gak level!" Elak Jungkook. Yugyeom malah menyeringai jahil. Ugh, rasanya Jungkook pengen lemparin pake pot-pot ditaman.

"Terus, gimana caranya tuh Hoseok sunbae maafin kau? Pasti kalian ada apa-apanya kan!"

"Apanya apa?! Kalo dia pacarku, dia gak mungkin marah sama aku keles. Lagian gak banget deh pacaran sama dia. Masih banyak cewek cakep yang naksir sama gue!" Jawab Jungkook sewot, nyolot.

Junhong mengangguk-angguk. "Bener juga. Kau dengan Hoseok sunbae gamungkin pacaran."

"Okay. Terus gimana baikannya?" Ujar Yugyeom.

"Aku minta maap terus dia minta dibeliin kapucino. Yasudah aku beliin. Apa susahnya beliin kapucino."

Yugyeom menjentikan jarinya. "Benar juga! Aku memang sempat melihat kalian di café kemarin."

Seratus untuk kebohongan dan segala sandiwara Jungkook. Untung saja Jungkook setengah bisa nipu orang, termasuk menipu mama dan kakaknya sih.

"Yaudahlah, aku pulang duluan ya?" Kata Jungkook. Matanya melirik-lirik koridor yang penuh anak kelas tiga, berusaha mencari sosok yang menyebalkan yang mempengaruhi kesialannya.

"Ok. Hati-hati Jungkook!" Kata Junhong dan Yugyeom sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Jungkook yang sudah mendapatkan langkah hingga luar pagar.

Kaki Jungkook langsung berlari menuju rumahnya. Pokoknya, bagaimana caranya ia kabur dari Jung Hoseok.

"JEON JUNGKOOK!"

Yah, mungkin dewi fortuna memang sedang membalas dendamnya pada Jungkook yang sering mengumpat padanya.

Jungkook mau tidak mau berhenti dan terdiam. Tak lama, ia merasakan ada tangan yang menyentuh bahunya.

"Apa?"

"Kau lupa ya?"

Jungkook pura-pura mikir. "Lupa apa? Kayaknya atlas sudah kukembalikan ke perpustakaan."

Tangan Hoseok langsung menepak dahi Jungkook yang berponi.

"Agh! Sakit bodoh!"

"Jangan berpura-pura tidak tahu, _baby_! Ayo ikut kerumahku sekarang."

Jungkook mendengus dan pasrah pada perlakuan Hoseok yang tidak berperikemanusiaan dengan menarik tangan kecil Jungkook. Meskipun Jungkook tetap merasakan keambiguan yang luar biasa hingga wajahnya memerah.

ㅡo00oㅡ

"Yah aku tau rumahku terlalu bagus untuk orang sepertimu." Kata Hoseok meledek. Nyelekit banget dihati Jungkook. Jungkook emang rumahnya gak sebesar ini. Tapi Jungkook juga gak miskin-miskin amat, kelesh!

Jungkook mendengus. Ia benar-benar sakit hati. Jadi ia akan benar-benar dianggap pembantu, gitu?

"Aku benci padamu, Hoseok Jung!" Ujar Jungkook kesal. Masa tiba-tiba ia merasa dirinya ingin menangis? Matanya memanas. Ia jadi ingat Jeonyul noona-nya yang capek-capek kuliah dan mungkin sekarang masih ada di kampus. Juga ayah dan ibunya yang bekerja keras di luar kota Seoul ini.

Jungkook mengusap matanya kasar dan mendengus.

"Kau menangis?" Tanya Hoseok tiba-tiba.

Jungkook menggeleng ketus. "Apa pedulimu?"

"Maaf jika kata-kataku tadi membuat hatimu sakit."

"Emang. Baru sadar?"

Hoseok menghela nafasnya. "Maaf. Yasudah ayo masuk."

Jungkook menepis tangan Hoseok yang ingin merangkul bahunya. Cih. Memangnya Hoseok siapanya sih? Berani-beraninya ingin merangkul bahunya. Junhong dan Yugyeom saja jarang merangkul bahunya.

Jungkook menatap seluruh isi rumah Hoseok. Sebenarnya rumah Hoseok memang besar sekali. Rapih juga.

"Ini kamarku."

"Gak nanya."

Hoseok mengepalkan tangannya kesal. "Kau menyebalkan sekali sih! Padahal hari ini kau tidak bekerja sama sekali! Kau hanya butuh menemaniku saja."

"Oh begitu." Jawab Jungkook yang membuat Hoseok geram. Kenapa sih ia ketemu sama bocah sebegini mengesalkannya?!

Tanpa berbicara satu patah katapun, Hoseok masuk kedalam kamarnya, diikuti Jungkook yang juga masuk kedalam kamar Hoseok.

Hening. Yah keduanya masih sama-sama kesal. Hoseok membaringkan tubuhnya dikasur dan memainkan ponselnya, sedangkan Jungkook duduk dilantai kamar Hoseok yang dingin.

Jungkook membuka tasnya dan mengeluarkan beberapa buku, tak lupa ia juga mengeluarkan tempat pensil. Rupanya ia ingin mengerjakan tugasnya.

"Jung Hoseok."

"Ya?"

"Kau tak punya tugas?"

"Hm?"

Hoseok bangun dari tidurnya dan melihat Jungkook yang sedang serius mengerjakan tugas. Hoseok menerjapkan matanya melihat adik kelasnya itu. Jungkook terlihat sangat menggemaskan jika sedang serius begitu.

"Kau punya tugas tidak?" Tanya Jungkook lagi, masih fokus pada bukunya.

"Tidak punya. Kau kerjakan saja. Kau mau minum?"

"Boleh."

Hoseok beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan keluar kamar. "Tunggu sebentar ya."

Tak sampai lima menit, Hoseok datang membawa minuman juga snack-snack.

"Nih untukmu." Kata Hoseok. Jungkook mengangguk. "Terimakasih banyak hyung."

"Eh?"

"Apa?"

"Kau memanggilku hyung?" Kata Hoseok tidak percaya.

"Loh, memang kenapa?" Kata Jungkook sambil mengunyah snack yang dibawakan Hoseok tadi.

"Tidak apa-apa sih."

Kok mereka jadi akur begini sih? Dan, kok malah jadi Hoseok yang ngelayanin Jungkook?

Hoseok kembali ke kasurnya dan kembali berbaring. Tapi ia tiba-tiba merasa mengantuk dan... dor. Hoseok boteng dulu ya. Bobo ganteng.

ㅡo00oㅡ

Hoseok terbangun dan melirik jam dinding yang terpasang di kamarnya. Jam delapan lewat lima belas malam.

Ia terkejut dan langsung terbangun. Seharusnya Jungkook harus sudah pulang sejak empat puluh lima menit yang lalu. Matanya menangkap sosok yang terlelap dilantai kamarnya berbantalkan tas sekolahnya.

Aduh, ia jadi merasa bersalah.

Hoseok menyalakan lampu kamar yang masih mati dan menghampiri Jungkook. Inginnya, Hoseok membangunkan si putri tidur ini. Tapi ia tidak tega. Sepertinya Jungkook sangat kelelahan. Lagipula wajah Jungkook begitu damai begini.

Hoseok mengambil ponsel Jungkook di saku kemeja Jungkook dan mencari kontak yang dapat dihubunginya. Belum ia menemukan kontak, tiba-tiba ponsel Jungkook berbunyi.

_Yuri noona is calling..._

"Yeoboseyo."

"Yeoboseyo?! Kau siapa? Dimana Jungkook? Sudah malam begini kenapa ia belum pulang?!"

Hoseok tersenyum tipis. "Noona, Jungkook ada dirumahku. Ia tertidur sejak tadi. Aku tidak berani membangunkannya. Jadi bolehkan Jungkook menginap hari ini?"

"Apa tidak merepotkan?"

"Tidak noona. Tapi, bisakah noona membawakan buku pelajaran Jungkook untuk besok?"

"Tentu saja. Dimana rumahmu? Kirim pesan alamatmu ya ke nomor ini."

"Ne noona. Gamsahamnida."

"Terimakasih kembali. Maaf merepotkan."

Setelah telepon terputus, Hoseok langsung mengirimkan alamat rumahnya ke nomor Yuri noona itu.

ㅡtbcㅡ

Maap gajelas :DD


	4. Chapter 4

―εϊз―

Cicak

by soo-iceu aka suyanq

.

.

Cast: Jeon Jungkook, Jung Hoseok, etc.

Main Pairing: HopeKook, or sometimes called JungHope.

Warning! AU!School life, bxb, typo(s), bahasa baku featuring non-baku, judul semi nyambung sama isi.

Length: Chaptered [4/8]

.

.

Mind to read, follow, favorite, and review?

ㅡεϊзㅡ

Jungkook membuka matanya dan menerjap. Okay, ia merasa asing dengan lingkungannya sekarang.

Cat kamarnya bukan putih bersih, okay? Ia juga tidak pernah punya seprai putih polos begini bak di hotel-hotel. Hng, dia gak diperkosa, kan?

Jungkook akhirnya duduk ditempatnya dan, ugh, astaga, gerah sekali. Rupanya ia masih mengenakan seragam. Berarti ia tak mandi sore dong? Ah sial, kebiasaan.

"Ngh~"

Jungkook menerjap lagi, mencari sumber suara melenguh barusan. Dan...

Oow...

INI DIKAMAR HOSEOK?! AKU NGINAP SEMALAMAN?!

Jungkook menggigit bibirnya bingung, heran, takut, kesal, dan kasihan. Bingung karena kenapa ia bisa disini hingga.. Aduh jam empat pagi. Heran kenapa ia dibiarkan tidur dikasur king size ini. Takut kalau semalam ternyata ia diapa-apakan Hoseok. Kesal karena bayangan tentang kesialan tiga hari berujung tiga bulan karenanya. Dan kasihan karena Hoseok hanya tidur beralaskan selimut tebal. Uh, pantas ia merasa dingin sekali. Selimutnya digunakan untuk lambaran tidur Hoseok sih.

Tidak apa-apa deh. Syukur dikasih tidur dikasur. Hoseok baik sekali ya?

Jungkook mengulet sebentar lalu berdiri dari duduknya(?). Ia menghampiri Hoseok dan membangunkannya pelan.

"Hoseok sunbae?"

Sepertinya tidak ada salahnya untuk mencoba menjadi sopan. Semenyebalkannya Hoseok, bocah berwajah panjang itu tetap sunbaenya.

"Hoseok sunbae?" Panggil Jungkook sekali lagi sambil mengelus pipi Hoseok. Btw.. Ia jadi degdegan sendiri? Jantungnya memompa keras hingga wajahnya sangat memerah. Badannya terasa panas. Kenapa hal ini bisa terjadi hanya karena kulit telapak tangannya beradu pada kulit pipi Hoseok?

Jungkook menjilat bibirnya. "Hoseok sunbae? Bangun, sudah pagi. Kita harus sekolah, kan?"

Tetap tidak ada respon. Jungkook mendengus sebal. Ia langsung saja mengambil handuk asal yang tersampir di kamar Hoseok dan menuju kamar mandi.

Tapi, gerakannya terhenti saat melihat post-it dipintu kamar mandi.

_Jungkook, aku tahu kau akan bangun lebih dulu dibanding aku. Baju seragammu beserta pakaian dalammu ada dikamar mandi, didalam tas hello kitty nunamu. Tas berisi buku-buku pelajaranmu ada diruang tamu. Ada kaus kakinya juga. Uang jajan ada di tas sekolahmu. Pesan dari nunamu, jangan jajan macam-macam._

_Hoseok_

Jungkook tersenyum. Hoseok memang sebenarnya sangat baik. Tapi bocah itu memang ngeselin overload juga.

ㅡo00oㅡ

"Tadi kan aku menjemputmu. Tapi kata nunamu, kau dirumah temanmu. Siapa?"

Jungkook mengunyah sandwich yang ia minta dari Junhong. "Rajin banget kerumahku segala. Aku dirumah Jimin nuna sih. Jiho minta ditemenin."

"Oh. Ini ada titipan dari Yoongi sunbae kalau gak salah."

"Oke, Makasih Junhong-ah. Yugyeom kenapa gak masuk?"

Junhong mengangkat bahunya. "Kakaknya sakit. Alasan aja dia mah biar gaikut ulangan hari ini. Eh btw nanti bagi-bagi jawaban ya."

Jungkook tertawa terpaksa. "Ha. Aku aja belom belajar."

"Tumben amat?"

"Emang kenapa? Gak boleh?"

Junhong menggaruk kepalanya yang memang sedikit gatal. "Bukan gitu sih. Yaudah belajar yuk!"

Jungkook menggeleng. "Ogah ah! Sekali-sekali aku remed aja."

"Dasar ngeselin."

"Yeh bodo amat." Kata Jungkook lalu berjalan ke toilet. Junhong mendengus kesal lalu membuka bukunya untuk belajar.

ㅡo00oㅡ

_Temui aku sepulang sekolah, okay? Aku ingin berbicara denganmu._

_Hoseok_

Jungkook memegangi dadanya yang sering berdetak lebih cepat jika melihat ajakan-ajakan seperti ini. Sebenarnya ia kenapa sih?

Anehnya, akhir-akhir ini ia selalu berfikiran bahwa Hoseok itu tampan, manis, lucu, keren, dan berkarisma. Waktu itu, ia pernah melihat Hoseok latihan menari bersama kawannya, Jimin. Dan astaga... Hoseok seksi sekali. Keringatnya mengucur begitu saja. Astaga... Ia juga jadi sering memperhatikan Hoseok diam-diam sampai sering dibilang kesambet oleh Yugyeom.

Tapi benar. Kata Yugyeom dan Junhong, Hoseok itu tampan. Tapi Jungkook selalu tidak setuju karena menurutnya Hoseok itu menyebalkan. Ya Tuhan, otak Jungkook butuh dipermak ulang sepertinya.

Sekarang Jungkook sedang berada diruang kesehatan karena ia memang sedang tidak enak badan. Ia hanya memegangi kertas itu sambil memandangi seekor cicak diatas yang sedang memakan nyamuk-nyamuk yang berterbangan. Jungkook melotot pada sang cicak.

"Kenapa sih, kau membuatku sial saja?"

Setelah itu, Jungkook merasa mengantuk dan tertidur disana.

Berbeda dengan Hoseok yang sedang mencuci tangan hingga ujung lengannya sesekali bergidik geli plus jijik.

Kalian tahu kenapa?

Beberapa menit yang lalu, saat dirinya bersama dengan Yoongi selesai mengambil materi dari perpustakaan untuk tugas kelompok, seekor cicak dengan bahagianya menempel dilengan bawah Hoseok. Itu membuat Yoongi berteriak, Hoseok berteriak, dan Sung ajhussi murka karena waktu bersantainya terpotong untuk dua anak yang sering kena masalah ini.

Hoseok masih mencuci tangannya sambil meringis jijik. Sedangkan Yoongi masih berurusan dengan Sung ajhussi.

Hoseok murka terhadap cicak disekolah. Please! Disana ada Yoongi, kenapa harus dia yang ditemplokin? Dan emang harus banget apa seekor cicak jatuh diatas seorang manusia? Kenapa gak jatuh kekursi saja? Kelantai juga lebih bagus. Hoseok mengutuk cicak menggelikan itu.

"Hoseok, sudah selesai?"

"Ya, sudah. Aku benci cicak."

Yoongi mengangguk. "Aku juga."

"Apa kata Sung ajhussi?"

Yoongi mendecak sebal. "Ajhussi ubanan itu menyuruh kita menemui Park seonsaengnim setelah bel pulang. Aku berharap dia cepat pensiun."

Hoseok tertawa pelan. "Aku juga."

"Eh, kau tahu tidak?"

"Apaa?"

"Katanya, cicak kan bisa membawa kesialan."

Hoseok menghentikan langkahnya. "Maksudmu... Aku akan terkena sial?"

"Iya. Katanya seminggu berturut-turut." Jawab Yoongi membuat Hoseok pucat seketika. Please, sebandel-bandelnya Hoseok, ia masih ingat jadwal ulangan harian. Dan minggu ini sampai minggu depan adalah pekan ulangan harian kedua!

"Sumpah apa? Yoongi, kau tidak bohong, kan?"

"Aku tidak bohong. Lagipula itu kan mitos. Woles aja." Kata Yoongi yang membuat Hoseok agak tenang. Yah, mitos itu tidak selalu benar, kan?

ㅡo00oㅡ

"Jung Hoseok, Min Yoongi. Sebenarnya aku sendiri sebal sekali dengan Sung ajhussi. Apapun yang menurut ia mengganggu, pasti dilaporkan. _To be honest he's too annoying_. Kenapa Kepala Sekolah Tan mengangkatnya sebagai petugas kedisiplinan?"

Hoseok dan Yoongi mengangguk saja. Mereka harus cepat-cepat keluar dari ruangan sempit ber-AC ini karena kegiatan basket akan mulai sekitar lima belas menit lagi.

"Jadi, apa masalah kalian?"

"Kami hanya berteriak dikoridor perpustakaan karena seekor cicak jatuh dan menempel ditangan Hoseok. Itu reflek, saem." Ujar Yoongi malas.

Park seonsaengnim mendengus kesal. Sung ajhussi payah.

"Apa yang Sung ajhussi lakukan saat kalian berteriak?"

"Dia mendengarkan radio dan minum kopi." Jawab Hoseok. Park seonsaengnim mengangguk-angguk mengerti.

"Yasudah kalian boleh pulang. Ini masalah tidak penting. Tapi, kalian ngapain ada dikoridor perpustakaan?"

"Han seonsaengnim menyuruh kami mencari bahan materi untuk tambahan nilai. Saem tau kami seperti apa kan." Jawab Hoseok, dibalas anggukan Park seonsaengnim.

"Yasudah, sana pulang. Kalian sudah ada ditahun terakhir, okay? Jangan sering-sering membuat masalah. Cepat cari tambahan belajar diluar maupun sekolah. Semangat!"

"Yes saem. Gamsahamnida." Jawab Hoseok dan Yoongi serempak lalu keluar dari ruangan itu. Mereka berdua yang sudah sedari tadi mengenakan pakaian basket langsung berlari ke lapangan indoor sebelum didahului oleh klab cheerleader.

ㅡo00oㅡ

Hari ini Hoseok ada klab basket dan akan pulang sekitar jam setengah enam. Jadi Jungkook berencana menuju rumah Hoseok nanti saja sekitar jam lima-an. Hoseok tidak akan tahu ini.

Lagipula, Junhong akan dijemput terlambat. Jadi ia fine-fine aja jika ia ada disekolah hingga nanti sore. Ia juga sudah bilang ke nunanya ia akan pulang telat. Tak bilang juga tak masalah sebenarnya, karena nunanya biasa pulang jam sembilan-an.

"Tumben amat sih belum pulang? Biasanya ngebet."

"Kenapa emangnya? Kau tidak suka? Masih bagus ditemenin. Harusnya kau berterima kasih." Kata Jungkook, dengan cengiran bermakna ambigu, dibalas dengusan sebal Junhong.

"Modus sekali. Bilang saja ingin ditraktir ke indoseptember. Ayo."

"Kau tahu saja sih. Hehe."

Lalu mereka berdua berjalan menuju minimarket didekat sekolah mereka, membeli dua kotak susu cokelat juga dua es krim. Junhong memang baik, meskipun Jungkook sangat menyebalkan dan terlalu banyak modus, tapi Junhong tetap sayang Jungkook sebagai adiknya (maklum, jarak umur mereka hampir setahun) sendiri. Jadi jikalau uang Junhong habis, bocah bongsor itu tidak akan keberatan. Tapi tetap ada balasannya dong, hehehehe. Devillaughmodeon.

"Ini hari keberapa kau sial?"

"Baru ketiga. Masih lama."

"Loh? Masih lama darimana? Ini hari ketiga, berarti hari terakhir dong."

Jungkook menerjap. Mampus, keceplosan.

Semua karena tiga hari berujung tiga bulan.

"Ah iya! S-soalnya, ada juga yang bilang kesialannya sampai seminggu. Jadi aku jaga-jaga saja." Jawab Jungkook, dibalas anggukan percaya Junhong. Jungkook menghela nafasnya lega. Untungnya ia jarang bohong, jadi akan selalu dipercaya.

"Balik ke sekolah?"

"Iyalah. Masa mau disini. Kau mau ngadem?" Ujar Junhong dibalas pelototan Jungkook. Junhong itu agak sinting gimana gitu. Kan ketauan ama mbak-mbak indosept jadi malu yyy.

"Yaudah ayok deh."

Jungkook melirik jam tangannya. Jarum panjangnya menunjukan pukul 16.10. Masih lama kok.

Sesampainya disekolah, mereka mengernyit bingung. Pasalnya, banyak anggota PMR yang sibuk bolak-balik mengambil air dan minyak kayu putih dari ruang tata usaha. Dasar staff-staff males, ngebalikin kek.

"JUNGKOOK! JUNHONG! BANTUIN DONG!" Tiba-tiba seorang perempuan berteriak memanggilnya. Itu kan Yerin. Sebenernya ada apaan sih?-_-

"Ngapain?"

"Ambilin daun sirih ditaman belakang yang banyak. Terus Junhong, tolong banget beliin obat merah diwarung depan. Anak basket kecelakaan!"

"Hah?"

"IH LEMOT DEH! UDAH KERJAIN AJA!"

"Duitnya mana buat beli obat merah?"

Yerin mendengus. "Pake uangmu dulu. Ntar anak PMR ganti."

"Okay."

Junhong lekas pergi membeli obat merah, sedangkan Jungkook berjalan cepat disebelah Yerin yang terlihat sangat gelisah.

"Kenapa sih?"

"Ada yang kecelakaan bodoh! Kau dengar tidak sih?"

"Bukan, maksudku, kecelakaan apa? Siapa?"

"Ambil dulu daun sirihnya nanti kuceritakan!"

"Okay..."

Jungkook berlari ketaman belakang, mengambil beberapa lembar daun sirih tanpa meminta izin pada pak pekebun, Ahn ajhussi.

Ia berlari ke UKS dan mendapatkan tiga anak PMR sibuk ambil perban, gunting, hansaplast, dll. Jungkook makin bingung. Sebenarnya ada apa?

"Hoseok sunbae yang kecelakaan."

"HAH? HOSEOK HYUNG?"

"Iya. Btw Junhong pulang duluan katanya."

"Iya iya. Hoseok kenapa emang?"

Yerin mengangkat bahunya tidak tahu. "Aku kurang tahu. Pokoknya aku lihat pas ia sudah mimisan dan oleng. Langsung saja kutahan dan kubawa kesini. Syukur Sooyoung dan Taeyong sedang piket disini. Jadi langsung ketanganin."

"Bagus deh. Keadaannya gimana?"

"Dia kebentur bola terlalu keras sampai mimisan dan langsung pingsan. Tapi ia tidak kenapa-kenapa kok. Tapi juga, ia harus dibawa ke rumah sakit dulu. Takutnya ada apa-apa. Kita kan pelajar, tahu apa emangnya."

"Oh iya-iya." Jawab Jungkook mengerti.

"By the way, kenapa belum pulang? Biasanya kau terngebet."

"Malas. Uang bulananku sudah habis."

Yerin terkekeh. "Aku masih ada urusan. Kau mau menjaga Hoseok sunbae?"

"Hm, baiklah. Semoga berhasil, Yerin!"

"Sip. Thanks Jungkook."

ㅡo00oㅡ

17.38

Jungkook terbangun saat seseorang mengusak rambutnya pelan. Dan ternyata itu Hoseok yang sudah terbangun sambil tersenyum kearahnya. Jungkook ikut tersenyum tipis.

"Kau menungguku?"

"Mm.. Yeah. Kenapa?"

Hoseok menggeleng pelan. "Tidak. Terimakasih banyak. Ayo kita pulang."

"Tunggu sebentar. Ada apa tadi mengajakku ketemu?"

Hoseok terkekeh. "Sepertinya aku kena amnesia. Aku lupa ingin bicara apa."

"Yahelah-_-"

Hoseok tertawa setelah dirinya berhasil duduk dengan susah payah. "Ayo pulang."

"Ne, hyung."

ㅡo00oㅡ

"Hasilnya, Hoseok tidak memiliki gegar otak serius. Tapi ia untuk sebulan ini harus istirahat, jangan terlalu lelah. Dan makanannya harus tetap dijaga."

Ayah Hoseok mengangguk-angguk mendengar penjelasan dokter terhadap anaknya yang baru diperiksa tadi.

"Terimakasih dokter."

Lalu, mereka berdua pulang. Jungkook sudah pulang dari tadi. Sebenarnya ia ingin Jungkook menginap lagi, tapi nunanya tidak memperbolehkannya.

Hoseok menelan ludahnya saat mendengar ucapan Yoongi tadi.

_"Katanya, cicak kan bisa membawa kesialan. Seminggu berturut-turut."_

Apa kesialannya sudah mulai dari hari ini?

Kenapa efeknya begitu cepat?

_Ya Tuhan tolong aku!_ Batin Hoseok panik.

ㅡtbcㅡ.

SORRY TELAT APDET GAIZ.

Aku galau...

Galaubgt...

Dafuq ngetik scene terakhir sambil nahan nyesek.

Apa rasa sih kamu suka sama orang yang ternyata sahabat terdekatmu itu suka sama orang itu juga? Gak enak kan? Pasti!

Apalagi sahabatmu itu udah lebih dulu suka sama dia...

Dan bahkan sudah berinteraksi...

Sedangkan suyang belum pernah sama sekali.

Sakit...

Gak enak hati sama sahabat, nyesek sendiri juga.

Mau cemburu... Emangnya aku kenapa...

Ya Tuhan jadi curhat gini.

Maaf kalo part ini jelek. Mwa.

Review pls.고마워/lovesign/

P/s: BISA AJA INI LEBIH DARI 8 KARENA SUYANG BAKAL MALES NGETIK, JD PALING CUMA 1,2K MAKSIMAL. GOMAWOOO~~~


	5. Chapter 5

―εϊз―

Cicak

by soo-iceu aka suyanq

.

.

Cast: Jeon Jungkook, Jung Hoseok, etc.

Main Pairing: HopeKook, or sometimes called JungHope.

Warning! AU!School life, bxb, typo(s), bahasa baku featuring non-baku, judul semi nyambung sama isi.

Length: Chaptered [5/8]

.

.

Mind to read, follow, favorite, and review?

ㅡεϊзㅡ

"Aku gak boleh masuk sekolah?!" pekik Hoseok tak percaya sambil memandang ayahnya yang sudah bersiap pergi keluar kota lagi.

"Yap. Seperti kata dokter, kau harus istirahat. Lusa baru boleh masuk. Jangan ajak temanmu kesini karena kau pasti akan bermain keluar!"

"Ayah!"

"Gak ada protes. Sudahlah, ayah pergi sekarang. Nanti ketinggalan pesawat. Jaga diri ya nak." pamit sang ayah pada Hoseok.

Hoseok mengacak rambutnya sebal. Waktu itu pas kakinya retak, ia bahkan harus masuk. Sekarang yang bahkan ia tidak merasakan sakit malah tidak boleh masuk. Ayahnya menyebalkan sekali sih?!

Lalu nanti Jungkook gimana?

Ia tak bisa melihat Jungkook dong?!

Beneran gak bisa?!

Entah kenapa ia jadi sedih sendiri meratapi ia tak bisa melihat Jungkook hari ini?

Jadinya kok kangen...

Mana sampai lusa lagi!

Aah siall sial siaal!

ㅡo00oㅡ

Jungkook berjalan agak cepat kearah kelas Hoseok. Beruntung ada Yoongi yang baru keluar kelas itu, langsung saja Jungkook menghampiri Yoongi dan satu temannya. Kalau tidak salah namanya Namjoon.

"Yoongi sunbae, Hoseok hyung mana? Apa dia sudah baikan?"

Yoongi terkejut karena dihujam berentet pertanyaan secara tiba-tiba. Yoongi mengambil nafas sebelum menjawab.

"Tidak. Ia tidak masuk hari ini. Memangnya ada apa?"

Jungkook mendesah kecewa sekaligus khawatir. Ia takut kalau kecelakaan kemarin sangatlah parah. Ia diam-diam merutuki noona-nya yang tidak memperbolehkannya menjaga Hoseok. Hish.

"Begitu ya.. Yasudah, aku permisi dulu." pamit Jungkook lalu kembali ke kelasnya.

Ketika Jungkook sudah cukup jauh, Namjoon bertanya. "Apa itu adik kelas yang kau maksud akan menjadi pacar Hoseok?"

Yoongi terkekeh. "Ya. Bukankah anak itu manis?"

"Iya, dia manis." jawab Namjoon lalu keduanya menuju kantin.

ㅡo00oㅡ

Jam pulang sekolah.

Ponsel Hoseok berdering nyaring berkali-kali. Setelah berapa lama ia mendiamkan panggilan itu, akhirnya ia mengangkatnya dengan malas.

_"KAU KENAPA TAK MASUK?"_

suara Yoongi paling cempreng. Hoseok mendengus. "Gak boleh masuk sama Ayahku."

"_Kau tau kan hari ini banyak ulangan! Sumpah susah banget! Kau akan kewalahan!"_

"Sialan jangan diingetin bodoh!"

_"Jeon Jungkook tadi ke kelas, menanyakanmu."_

"Sungguh?" sebenarnya ia cukup senang karena Jungkook mencarinya. Tapi ia berusaha datar.

_"Yap! Sudah ya. Aku ada les. Kau dalam fase kesialanmu ya?"_

"Sialaaan pergi kau Yoongi!"

_"Hehehehe sampai jumpa lusa kalau begitu."_

Hoseok memekik sebal dan mematikan sambungan ponselnya. Lalu mendengus kesal berkali-kali. Ia memejamkan matanya lelah. Ia menyesal belum menyimpan kontak Jungkook di ponselnya. Begini kan ia jadi tak bisa menghubungi adik kelasnya itu.

"Tuan Hoseok,"

"Apa!?"

"Hyung!"

"Jungkook?!"

ㅡo00oㅡ

Ketika bel pulang sekolah berbunyi, Jungkook dengan terburu-buru merapihkan alat tulis beserta buku-bukunya, dan berkali-kali mengumpat ketika ada bendanya yang jatuh. Hal itu sangat janggal bagi Junhong serta Yugyeom.

"Kau kenapa?"

"Diam saja!" Jungkook merapatkan zipper tasnya dan langsung merangkul tasnya itu dipunggungnya, lalu berjalan cepat ke luar pintu kelas.

"Heey mau kemana?!"

"Kerumah Hoseok!"

Dan detik selanjutnya, hanya ada Junhong dan Yugyeom yang melongo tak percaya.

Jungkook kembali mengumpat saat tak ada bus yang lewat. Membuatnya frustasi setengah mati. Dan ketika lewat, ia langsung masuk dan bahkan tak duduk. Yang ia mau hanya cepat sampai rumah Hoseok.

Ketika turun tepat di gang perumahan Hoseok, ia langsung berlari sekuat tenaga menuju rumah Hoseok yang besar bak istana itu.

Jungkook mengernyit heran ketika melihat sederetan orang berbadan cukup besar berdiri di gerbang rumah besar itu.

Dengan setengah berani, ia mendekat.

"Kau siapa?"

Jungkook terdiam. Belum dekat dengan gerbang saja sudah ditanyai segalak itu. Bagaimana nantinya. Ia menelan ludahnya sebelum menjawab.

"Jungkook, temannya Hoseok."

"Tuan Hoseok dilarang ditemui dan menemui orang selama ia sakit. Ini perintah tuan Jung."

"Benarkah?" balas Jungkook sarkastik. "Aku benar-benar harus bertemu dengannya!"

"Ini sebuah perintah, anak kecil. Lebih baik kau pulang dan datang lagi lusa."

Jungkook terperanjat ketika kata anak kecil keluar dari mulut sang penjaga itu. Emosinya tersulut dan melangkah maju memegang pagar dan hampir membukanya sebelum tangannya dicekal salah satu dari mereka.

"Kau itu siapa sampai berani-beraninya melawan perintah dari tuan Jung, hah?!"

"Kau juga memangnya siapa? Kalian semua hanya orang-orang yang dibayar! Aku tidak mau tahu pokoknya aku mau menemui Hoseok hyung!"

"Kalau kau mau masuk, kau harus mendapat izin penuh dari tuan Jung!"

Jungkook menggeram kesal. "AKU MAU BERTEMU HOSEOK HYUNG SEKARANG JUGA!"

Kedua tangan Jungkook dicekal dua orang penjaga setelah memekik seperti itu. Satu lainnya tengah menelepon, dan ketika tersambung, mereka sengaja me-loudspeaker.

"_Ada apa menelepon saya tiba-tiba?"_

"Begini tuan Jung, sebelumnya maaf jika kami mengganggu keperluan anda. Namun ada anak kecil berusaha masuk kerumah dan memaksa untuk menemui Hoseok."

_"Katakan padanya kalau Hoseok tidak boleh ditemui siapapun dulu."_

Ketiga penjaga itu melirik penuh ledek kearah Jungkook yang wajahnya merah padam, menahan marah.

"APPA-NYA HOSEOK HYUNG! IZINKAN AKU MENEMUI HOSEOK SETIAP HARI!"

Oh shit. Apa merendahkan diri dengan berteriak memalukam ini termasuk dalam kesialannya hari ini?

Hening dari seberang sana.

"Tuan?" panggil salah satu penjaga.

_"Apa kau Jeon Jungkook?"_ tanya Appa Hoseok dari line telepon.

"Ne, Ajhussi." jawab Jungkook takut-takut.

_"Biarkan ia masuk. Aku tengah sibuk, aku tutup dulu."_

Dan ketika telepon di tutup, Jungkook memanfaatkan kelengahan mereka dengan menepis cekalan tangan para penjaga dan membuka pintu gerbang rumah Hoseok.

Meskipun akhirnya ia dikawal juga.

Jungkook mendengus kesal sepanjang perjalanan menuju kamar Hoseok. Dan saat pintu kamar Hoseok terbuka, Jungkook langsung menyambar masuk kekamar dan mendekap Hoseok.

"Hyung!"

"Jungkook?!"

"Maaf Tuan Hoseok, saya sudah berupaya menahannya nam-"

"Lebih baik kalian pergi sekarang juga." jawab Hoseok datar, dingin dan bengis.

Pengawal-pengawal rumah Hoseok itu merunduk sebentar kemudian pergi. Setelah ditutup, baru Hoseok melepas dekapan sepihak dari Jungkook.

"Bagaimana kau bisa masuk?"

"Aku memaksanya. Hehehe."

Hoseok mau tak mau ikut tersenyum juga melihat sang adik kelas yang bermasalah dengannya ini terkekeh.

"Omong-omong hyung, bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Aku sangat baik-baik saja. Namun ayahku sangat protektif sampai tak boleh masuk, bahkan tak boleh main."

"Ah begitu.. Hyung sudah makan?" tanya Jungkook sambil melepas tas sekolahnya dan meletakkannya didekat meja nakas. Hoseok menggeleng sebagai jawaban.

Jungkook memeriksa makanan yang tersaji diatas meja nakas itu. "Masih hangat. Ayo makan dulu, hyung."

Jantung Hoseok tiba-tiba bekerja lebih cepat. Debaran ini sungguh asing. Hoseok tidak pernah merasa se senang ini. Bibir Hoseok terangkat, kemudian ia mengangguk.

"Disuapin gak?" canda Hoseok.

Wajah Jungkook memerah tiba-tiba. "YAK! Makan sendiri saja! Omong-omong, aku pinjam kamar mandi ya hyung. Kebelet."

"Okay."

Didalam kamar mandi, Jungkook memegangi dadanya yang berdetak.

"Mengapa begini..." gumam Jungkook.

"Jangan bilang aku menyukai sunbae sialan itu..."

"Ah! Tak mungkin!" gumam Jungkook menyangkal dirinya sendiri. Kemudian ia cepat-cepat membereskan hasrat buang air kecilnya.

Berbeda dengan Hoseok yang masih menyuap makanannya sambil terus tersenyum membayangkan wajah manis Jungkook saat memerah. Dadanya berdetak nyaman.

_Apa aku menyukai si bayi menyebalkan yang sialnya manis itu?_ Batinnya bergumam.

_Ah tidak mungkin juga! _Batin Hoseok sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Lalu meneruskan makannya.

"Sudah selesai hyung?" tanya Jungkook ketika keluar dari kamar mandi. Hoseok menyelesaikan suapan terakhirnya dan meneguk air putihnya.

"Sudah." jawab Hoseok.

"Hm, aku akan merapihkan piringnya."

"Eh, tak usah. Biar pelayan saja yang membereskannya!" larang Hoseok sambil menahan tangan kurus Jungkook.

Jungkook sempat menahan nafas ketika kulit Hoseok bersentuhan dengan tangannya. Lalu Jungkook mengangguk dan bersiap untuk duduk dilantai.

"Ngapain duduk dilantai? Disini aja." suara Hoseok menginterupsi sambil menarik Jungkook untuk duduk dikasur. Jungkook terdiam atas perlakuan aneh Hoseok. Ia hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Sekarang ceritakan bagaimana harimu?"

Jungkook menatap bingung Hoseok. "Apa kepalamu terbentur sangat keras hingga seperti ini hyung?"

Hoseok terkekeh mendengus. "Yasudah kalau tidak mau dibaikin."

"Ish!" Jungkook merengut sebal. Kedua pipinya dicubit gemas oleh Hoseok.

"Kau ini aneh sekali sih. Oh ya, apa benar tadi kau ke kelasku?"

Jungkook menepis kasar tangan Hoseok dari pipinya. "Tau darimana?"

"Yoongi memberi tahuku. Jadi benar ya?"

Jungkook mencibir imut sedangkan Hoseok masih tertawa. Kemudian mereka larut dalam obrolan yang sesekali adu mulut.

Keduanya semakin akrab, ya?

ㅡo00oㅡ

Sekarang, keduanya tengah tiduran di satu ranjang yang sama. Keduanya saling berhadapan, namun tida dengan matanya. Jungkook yang menatap sekeliling dengan Hoseok yang menatap Jungkook dalam.

Dan Jungkook merasa melayang, frustasi dan risih secara bersamaan.

"Ugh hyung," Jungkook bangkit dari posisinya. "Ini sudah sore, aku ingin pulang." lanjutnya. Hoseok mengangguk.

"Baiklah. Apa besok kau datang lagi?"

Jungkook mengendikan bahunya tanda tidak tahu. Hoseok mengangguk lagi. "Baiklah. Hati-hati dijalan, _baby_."

Shit, Jungkook merasa wajahnya memerah lagi.

"Ne hyung. Byebye."

Lalu Jungkook langsung keluar kamar Hoseok dan berlari kebawah. Ia menunduk singkat kepada pelayan yang ada disana dan keluar rumah Hoseok dengan tergesa.

Setelah berjalan lumayan jauh. Ia menghela nafas lega. "Bisa bisa jantungan aku kalau terus begini."

ㅡo00oㅡ

"Sial siall!"

Hoseok menjambak rambutnya sendiri setelah sadar akan apa yang tadi terjadi.

"Wajah manis itu memang menyebalkan." kesal Hoseok lagi.

"Apa iya aku menyukainya?!"

"AH MANA MUNGKIN!"

"Tuan Hoseok, ada apa?" teriak seorang dari bawah.

"Nggak!" balas Hoseok sambil terus menutup wajahnya.

Hari paling sial yang pernah ada menurut Hoseok adalah hari ini.

Fix maksimal.

ㅡtbcㅡ

Heloloo:3

Sorry for very late update!

Aku bakal nyelesaiin ini duluan sebelum nyelesain ff yang lain.

Aku bakal update kilat yang aku bisa.

Btw masih inget curhatan aku di chapter lalu?

Alhamdulillah, aku sekarang sahabatan sm si cowok. Dan sahabatku itu still with me until now. Emang sih kalo sahabat tuh gabisa dipisahin wkwkwk

Loh kok jd curhat. Yaudahlah:)

Gimana chapter ini?

Ini cuma 1.5k- tau u.u

Maaf yaa udh update lama plus cuma sedikit

Maaf kalau kecewa berat sama aku:(

Tp un ku sudah selesai jd aku bisa memastikan ff ini selesai lebih cepat

Oh ya, ada yang minat dance cover RV bareng aku?

Domisili Jakarta-Bekasi. Latihan di GBK tiap hari minggu jam 10 sampe selesai.

Yang mau pm atau line ya:) line udh ada dibio.

Thank you:3

Anyway, mind to review?:3

P.s: maaf banyak typo atau lainnya. Ini ga diedit;)

P.s.s: maaf ga balesin review. Males banget :(

See u again~!


	6. Chapter 6

―εϊз―

Cicak

by soo-iceu aka suyanq

.

.

Cast: Jeon Jungkook, Jung Hoseok, etc.

Main Pairing: HopeKook, or sometimes called JungHope.

Warning! AU!School life, bxb, typo(s), bahasa baku featuring non-baku, judul semi nyambung sama isi.

Length: Chaptered [6/8]

.

.

Mind to read, follow, favorite, and review?

ㅡεϊзㅡ

Jungkook mendengus risih ketika kedua sahabatnya terus melontarkan pertanyaan yang sama berkali-kali.

"Jungkook ayolah jawab! Kau benar kerumah Hoseok sunbae?"

Jungkook mendengus sebelum menjawab. "Iya! Emang kenapa sih?! Kok perasaan tabu banget?!"

"Aneh saja. Kalian benar berteman memangnya?"

"Iya, Junhong dan Yugyeom yang menyebalkan! Jadi berhenti bertanya hal yang serupa lagi!"

Junhong dan Yugyeom masih sulit untuk percaya tentu saja masih melongok tak percaya.

Dan di hari itu juga, Jungkook lebih memilih untuk langsung pulang tanpa mengunjungi Hoseok. Demi mendukung ibu jantung sehat. .g. Maksudnya, demi kesehatan jantungnya yang selalu berdetak tak normal ketika bersama Hoseok.

ㅡo00oㅡ

Esoknya, Hoseok masuk sekolah.

Yoongi melirik aneh pada sahabatnya yang hari ini murung tanpa sebab. Begitu juga Namjoon. Tidak biasanya Hoseok murung seperti itu.

"Bung. Kau kenapa?" akhirnya Namjoon membuka pembicaraan.

"Hanya merasa sial, tentu saja."

Namjoon mengernyit. "Maksudmu?"

"Kau tidak tahu ya?!" Yoongi mengatupkan bibirnya menahan tawa. "Hoseok kan habis ketiban cicak! Hahahahaha!" Yoongi tertawa lepas.

Hoseok mendengus bengis(?). Bagaimana bisa kawannya itu menertawakannya disaat ia hampir mati mengingat kejadian kemarin lusa.

Omong-omong, ia belum melihat Jungkook hari ini.

Lalu. Seketika berbagai macam pertanyaan berkecamuk di otaknya yang memang dari awal tak pernah beres.

Bagaimana jika Jungkook sekarang membencinya? Bagaimana jika Jungkook menjauhinya? Bagaimana jika ia terkena sial lagi? Dan mungkinkah Jungkook menyukainya?

Okay. Yang terakhir itu, Hoseok pede sekali.

Okay...

Okay! Hoseok mengakui kalau ia telah jatuh pada pesona Jungkook yang manis, imut, dan arogan disaat yang bersamaan. Itu membuatnya gila dan hampir memikirkannya tiap detik.

Tapi kejadian kemarin lusa benar-benar diluar kemampuan otak warasnya.

Ugh.

Untung saja Hoseok dapat menahan diri untuk tidak mencium bibir pink tersebut.

"Aissh!" desah Hoseok frustasi sendiri.

"Kau itu kenapa?!"

"Sepertinya aku menyukainya..."

Dan tiga kata ambigu itu mampu membuat Yoongi dan Namjoon menjatuhkan rahangnya.

"JUNGKOOK MAKSUDMU?"

Disisi lain, Jungkook memukul kedua wajah temannya dan berlari keluar kelas. Kemudian berbelok. Jungkook berjalan agak cepat kearah kelas Hoseok.

Jangan berfikir macam-macam.

Ia hanya ingin memastikan kalau Hoseok benar masuk hari ini dengan keadaan yang baik2 saja.

Lagipula, pembicaraan -atau ledekan dua temannya tadi menyangkut hal yang membuat hatinya berdesir setengah nyaman.

_"Kau tahu kawan Hoseok sunbae menanyakan aku tentangmu."_

_"Ya dan ia bercerita kalau Hoseok sunbae sudah gila."_

_"Yoongi sunbae dan Namjoon sunbae bilang kalau Hoseok sunbae mengatakan kau cantik."_

_"Hoseok sunbae sepertinya menyukaimu, Jungkook."_

_"Setelah ini hanya kita berdua yang jomblo, Yugyeom-ah."_

_"Oh ya, Hoseok sunbae bilang ingin bertemu denganmu_."

Satu kata yang terlintas di benak dan fikirannya.

Sial.

Sial karena kenapa ia harus berdesir saat keduanya berceloteh.

Sial karena kenapa ia harus memikirkan celotehan dua orang sinting tersebut.

Dan sial, kenapa harus Hoseok yang membuatnya begini.

Jungkook mengintip sedikit dari jendela kelas Hoseok. Ia mendapati Hoseok tengah melamun diantara dua temannya yang berceloteh.

_Aku sekali_. Gumam Jungkook idiot sambil menunduk. Kemudian ia mengangkat kepalanya kembali.

Sial.

Matanya bertemu dengan mata Yoongi.

"Jungkook-ah!"

Lagi-lagi. Sial.

Sial kenapa ia harus ke kelas Hoseok.

Sial kenapa ia bisa bertemu tatap dengan Yoongi.

Dan sial kenapa kakak kelasnya itu meneriakan namanya.

Sambil berlari kembali ke kelas, Jungkook sesekali menoleh kebelakang. Ia segera masuk ke kelasnya dan menutup pintu. Ini sangat aneh.

Ia seperti penipu yang tengah di kejar polisi.

"Kau kenapa?"

"Dikejar Yoongi sunbae." jawab Jungkook jujur.

"Kenapa harus berlari?" tanya Yugyeom bingung. Jungkook melotot garang, kemudian menjawab, "Kalau ia mengatakan hal yang sama seperti apa yang kau bicarakan padaku tadi, bagaimana? Telingaku panas! Meskipun aku dan Hoseok hyung sudah tak ada masalah, tetap saja dimataku orang itu menyebalkan!"

"Wow..." gumam Yugyeom dan Junhong, semacam terkagum. Jungkook mengernyit heran dan kesal sekaligus. "Apa?!"

"Baru pertama kali ini kau berbicara sepanjang itu." jelas Junhong yang sukses membuat Jungkook semakin sebal.

"Ish kau ini!"

Kemudian Jungkook kembali ketempatnya dan menelungkupkan wajahnya.

Bagaimana jika kalimat sialan itu benar. _Bisa mati jantungan aku._ Batin Jungkook.

ㅡo00oㅡ

Lain sisi. Yoongi kelelahan mengejar Jungkook akhirnya berhenti. Kebetulan ada Seokjin lewat membawa minum, jadi ia minta saja minumnya.

"Kenapa kau berlari-lari seperti itu?" tanya Seokjin ketika Yoongi menegak minumannya. Yoongi mengatur nafas sebelum menjawab, "aku mengejar Jungkook."

"Jungkook calon pacarnya Hoseok?"

"Yap. Menurutmu lebih baik biarkan Hoseok berusaha sendiri atau kita bantu? Dia belum pengalaman jatuh cinta, omong-omong." kata Yoongi.

Seokjin terdiam dan berfikir sejenak. Lalu ia menjawab, "bantu akses Hoseok mendekati Jungkook, setelahnya ia berusaha sendiri." jawab Seokjin setengah bijak. Yoongi mengangguk-angguk. Lalu menyengir.

"Maksudnya akses apaan yak?" masih menyengir.

Seokjin menepuk kepalanya sendiri dan menabok Yoongi. "Bego. Maksudnya kalo Hoseok mau ngajak kencan, kita bantuin nyari tempatnya dan mancing Jungkook biar mau gitu! esmosi deh gue cyin!"

Yoongi masih menyengir.

Seokjin mendesah sedih. _Kenapa gue punya temen sebeler ini._

ㅡo00oㅡ

Pulang sekolah.

Seperti biasa, Jungkook pulang sekolah bersama Junhong serta Yugyeom akan mampir ke indosept dan kembali kesekolah hanya sekedar untuk berbincang juga sesekali mengerjakan tugas kalo lagi gabut.

[[Kesimpulan, tugas hanya dikerjakan ketika lagi gabut. Kalo ga gabut2 ya ga ngerjain tugas. ;v]]

Ditengah mereka berjalan bak f4 nya bbf, suara seseorang menganggu aksi ganteng mereka.

"Jungkook!"

Si pemilik nama menoleh dan menatap datar si pemanggil.

Hoseok.

Ketika tangan Hoseok menyampir dibahunya. Jungkook langsung menegang. Lagi, jantungnya bekerja tak sehat.

"Ada apa?"

"Bertanya?" Hoseok mengangkat alis, meledek. "Ayo pulang."

"T-tapi-"

"There's no tapi. Yugyeom-ssi, Junhong-ssi, Jungkook pamit duluan. Bye." kata Hoseok sambil menarik tangan Jungkook ke parkiran mobil.

Jungkook meringis kesal saat Hoseok masih aja menarik tangannya cukup keras. "Hyung!" pada akhirnya, Jungkook menepis cengkraman itu.

"Kenapa? Bukankah memang sepulang sekolah kau harus kerumahku?" tanyanya sarkastik. Jungkook mendengus. Kata siapa Hoseok menyukainya? Sifat menyebalkannya masih mendarah daging!

"Ya, kau benar! Tapi gak kayak tadi juga dong!"

Hoseok melirik sinis plus remeh Jungkook dan masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Jungkook ikut masuk ke mobil dan memasang seat beltnya.

"Memang kenapa?" lanjut Hoseok sambil menyetir.

"Kau sendiri yang bilang untuk jangan sampai ketauan siapa-siapa. Tapi kau juga yang mengumbar!"

Setelahnya Hoseok terdiam. Benar juga. Namun, sedetik kemudian, ia menyeringai. "Aku yang berhak merubah peraturan kan? Dan kau jangan protes."

"Sialan!"

Hoseok memakirkan mobilnya disebuah kedai ramen. Ia turun dari mobilnya. Namun Jungkook masih betah disana. Gemas, Hoseok pada akhirnya ikut andil membukakan pintu mobil untuk Jungkook.

"Kau semacam tuan putri."

"Aku lelaki!" ujar Jungkook masih kesal lalu keluar dari mobil Hoseok. "Ngapain kesini?"

"Makan lah. Aku laper! Dan kau harus menemaniku!"

Jungkook memutar matanya malas. "Yaya."

Mereka masuk kedalam kedai. Memesan satu ramen (hanya untuk Hoseok tentunya), satu ice tea dan satu milk cappuccino.

Jungkook hanya berdecak bosan sambil sesekali melirik ponselnya yang hening. Ia meneguk minumannya sedikit demi sedikit tanpa mempedulikan Hoseok yang makan dan sesekali menawarinya.

"Jungkook."

"Ya?"

Jungkook menoleh dan pipinya tersentuh oleh sumpit yang terlilit mi ramen. Hoseok seakan tak peduli dan langsung memasukan sumpit itu ke mulut seperempat terbuka Jungkook.

Jungkook mendengus kesal. "Dasar pemaksa!" gerutunya sambil mengunyah ramen yang sudah masuk kemulutnya.

Hoseok terkekeh. "Gamau gamau tp dikunyah!"

"Orang udh masuk mulut! Emang mau dilepeh?"

Jungkook menghela nafasnya. Ia bisa terkena penuaan dini kalo baper begini terus.

"Hm, aku sudah selesai!" Hoseok bergumam riang. Tangannya terulur untuk meraba saku celana seragamnya. Kemudian raut wajah Hoseok yang semula menyebalkan menjadi semakin menyebalkan (+panik).

Jungkook menelan tegukan terakhir kapucinonya dengan wajah susah dideskripsikan. Ia mempunyai firasat buruk.

"Jeongguk-ah?"

"Hm" jawab Jungkook sok tak peduli. Padahal ia sendiri takut kalau sampe Hoseok-

"Aku pinjam uangmu dulu boleh? Dompetku tertinggal saat kutitipkan pada Yoongi tadi.."

benar lupa akan dompetnya.

Sialan. Gumam Jungkook dendam.

Jungkook langsung mengambil uang dari kantungnya. Dua puluh ribu won. "Segini huh?!"

"Tak tahu juga." Hoseok meraih uang Jungkook dan beranjak dari tempatnya, menuju kasir.

_SIALAN! Manusia tak tahu diuntung dasar!_ Kesal Jungkook dalam hati sambil menyusul Hoseok.

Hoseok menyerahkan dua lembar dua ribu won. "Hanya 16 ribu won. Besok ku ganti. Okay?"

"Yayaya."

"Ah jangan ngambek dongg!" kata Hoseok dengan nada menggoda. Jungkook mencuih jijik.

"Menjijikkan kau tau!"

"Ah uri Jungkookie semakin imut sajaaa!"

Hoseok menyubit kedua pipi semi-berisi Jungkook dan memainkannya. Jungkook menegang dan memerah sendiri. Namun tangannya bereaksi lain. Jungkook menepis kedua tangan Hoseok dan berjalan lebih dahulu kearah mobil Hoseok. Dibelakangnya, Hoseok terkekeh pelan.

"Aku benar menyukaimu, Jungkook."

**tbc****ㅡ**.

HALOO!

aku update cepat gak nih wkwkwk

Asik 2 chapter lg end loh

Maunya gimana? Hopekook jadian atau cuma sahabatan aja? Wkwkwkwk .phpmodeon.

Jujur aja, aku seneng bgt reviewnya langsung banyak di hari kedua. Udah ada 21an (kalo aku gasalah ngitung). Seneng buangett!

Makin semangat aku lanjutinnya:) makasih ya udah revieww /ketjup.g

Sekarang aku ngemis review lagi ya? :3

See you next chapt!

P.s. aku sempet tersinggung ada yg blg aku males nulis. Nih ya aku tuh bukan males nulis. Mungkin iya benar aku ada feel lazy to continued it tp mohon ngerti ya, aku kemaren lagi sibuk uas us uprak les sana sini blablabla pulang malem terus fokus un gmn mau nerusin coba. Dan lagi aku ga cuma nulis di ffn juga. Aku juga ngutang chapter di wattpad. Mohon bgt pengertiannya y.

P.s.s. tp selaw aku sudah free sekarang HAHAHAHA jd aku akan menyelesaikan cicak terlebih dahulu sebelum menyelesaikan yg lain

Mohon pengertiannya ya sekali lagi .tq.

Psssssss bagi yg mau nanya2 atau lebih dekat bisa line atau askfm yak (kalo askfm off anon pls)

Pssss lg SEPERTI BIASAA AKU GANTI UNEM UTK SEMENTARA JD SEULGIFAB KARENA LAGI KESEMSEM BGT SAMA SEULGI YHA YHA MUAH


	7. Chapter 7

―εϊз―

Cicak

by soo-iceu aka suyanq

.

.

Cast: Jeon Jungkook, Jung Hoseok, etc.

Main Pairing: HopeKook, or sometimes called JungHope.

Warning! AU!School life, bxb, typo(s), bahasa baku featuring non-baku, judul semi nyambung sama isi.

Length: Chaptered [7/8]

.

.

Mind to read, follow, favorite, and review?

ㅡεϊзㅡ

Hoseok mengantarkan Jungkook kerumahnya langsung meskipun sekarang belum jam pulangnya Jungkook.

Hoseok tersenyum pada Jungkook yang masih berwajah masam dan membuka sabuk pengamannya, kemudian keluar dari mobil. Hoseok membuka jendela sebelah kursi penumpang yang tadi ditempati Jungkook.

Jungkook tersenyum terpaksa dan mengucapkan terimakasih. Ia juga membungkukan badannya sebelum berjalan masuk kerumahnya.

eh, Hoseok melupakan sesuatu.

"Jungkook!"

Jungkook menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik, mendapati Hoseok tergesa keluar dari mobil dan menghampirinya.

"tolong misscall aku nanti."

"Untuk apa?" tanya Jungkook, masih dengan wajah datarnya.

"kepo. Sudah sana masuk!" Kata Hoseok sambil mendorong tubuh Jungkook agar masuk rumahnya.

Jungkook mendengus sebal. apa-apaan Hoseok itu. seenaknya sendiri.

Ia mengambil ponselnya ketika sampai dikamar. Menghubungi nomor Hoseok. Ketika tersambung, ia mendiamkan sebentar dan langsung mematikannya.

Omong-omong, Jungkook masih berfikir akan gumaman Hoseok tadi dan perasaannya yang semakin susah ditafsirkan.

_"Aku benar menyukaimu Jungkook."_

Jungkook menunduk. Ia jadi merasa dipermainkan. ketika sahabatnya dan teman-teman Hoseok, bahkan Hoseok sendiri berkata kalau pemuda bermarga Jung itu menyukainya, kenapa perasaannya malah ragu begini?

Lagian, kenapa perlakuan Hoseok sama sekali tidak menyiratkan kalau Hoseok menyukainya?

Jungkook dilanda kedilemaan yang memusingkan. Ia ingin kepastian dari perasaannya yang aneh ini. Apa mungkin ia benar menyukai Hoseok? Tapi, setiap melihat wajah Hoseok saja, Jungkook sudah kesal setengah mati..

"Nan michigessda!" pekik Jungkook dan mengacak rambutnya.

tiba-tiba ponselnya berdering. Yugyeom meneleponnya.

ia mendengus. Jungkook yakin kalau Yugyeom ingin menanyakan kenapa Hoseok menariknya tadi.

"_yeoboseyo_"

"Hm?"

"_Jungkook-ah! Sebenarnya ada apa diantara kau dan Hoseok sunbae?!"_

"Tak ada apa-apa." jawab Jungkook singkat dan dingin, lalu menutup sepihak telpon itu.

Yugyeom terus meneleponnya berulang-ulang dan jarinya aktif memencet tombol merah. lalu ia memilih untuk mematikan ponselnya.

Jungkook merebahkan dirinya dikasur. "Aku gak mau masuk sekolah besok."

ㅡo00oㅡ

Jeonyul sibuk berceloteh panjang lebar pagi menjelang ini. Pasalnya, ketika ia baru ingin berangkat, ia masih melihat sepasang sepatu Jungkook masih menghias rak sepatu. Dan benar saja, saat Jeonyul mengecek kamar Jungkook, adiknya itu masih bergelung dalam selimut.

Sekarang Jungkook sudah bangun dan terduduk. Didepannya, Jeonyul masih marah-marah karena Jungkook yang membolos.

"Kau dengar tidak?! Seharusnya jika kau tidak mau masuk, kau harus bilang padaku semalam dan beritahu alasannya! Aku akan mengijinkannya selalu, Jungkook!"

Jungkook berdeham mengiyakan. Jeonyul dibuat kesal dengan sikap Jungkook yang bukan Jungkook sekali.

"Katakan padaku kenapa kau membolos sekarang!"

"Aku diskors." jawab Jungkook asal.

"Apa?! Bagaimana bisa?!"

"Bertengkar dengan kakak kelas kemarin. Sudahlah nuna, ini sudah hampir siang nanti kau terlambat. Bisa kena marah lagi aku sore nanti." Jawab Jungkook dalam mode bohongnya.

Jeonyul mendecak pelan. "Kau ini! Yasudah aku berangkat." Kata Jeonyul lalu menutup pintu Jungkook dengan bantingan.

Jungkook mendesah malas dan mengambil ponselnya. Ada sebuah pesan masuk yang sukses membuat Jungkook melotot.

_**from: kampretoseok jung**_

_Kenapa tidak masuk? Apa kau sakit? Cepat sembuh. aku rindu._

"APA APAAN INI!" Pekik Jungkook keras.

Jantungnya kembali bekerja tak normal. Aduh. ia tak tahu harus senang atau risih. Disisi lain ia merasa risih karena Hoseok terlalu berlebihan -menurutnya-, dan terlalu muna. Disisi lain juga ia senang karena perasaannya -yang entah masih susah ditafsirkan- tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan.

Jungkook bergegas untuk mandi dan mengunci seluruh pintu. Ia memiliki firasat kalau Hoseok akan datang nanti. Tak boleh. Ia harus membuat rumah ini terlihat sekosong mungkin.

Jungkook pertama membereskan halaman rumahnya dan mengunci gerbang dengan dua gembok sekaligus, lalu mematikan lampu depan. Setelah itu, ia menutup gorden ruang depan dan mengunci pintu depan. ia juga mengunci jendela bahkan mengunci pintu belakang.

Ia beranjak keatas untuk melakukan hal yang sama pada kamar nunanya dan kamarnya sendiri.

setelah beres, ia turun keruang keluarga dan nyemil dengan bahagia. Ohya, tak lupa soksokan mengupdate status Line dan BBM-nya, jadi "on the way~".

Jungkook terkekeh karena kebohongannya hari ini. Ia menyalakan TV dengan volume kecil.

namun tak lama, ia kembali tertidur.

ㅡo00oㅡ

Ting Tong Ting Tong Ting Tong

Jungkook terbangun dengan dengusan kesal. Siapa pula siang-siang begini berkunjung dan memencet bel berulang-ulang?!

Jungkook membuka kunci pintu rumah dan menyembulkan kepala. Ia menyipitkan matanya pada objek yang sudah berhenti memencet belnya dan berubah memanggili namanya.

Dan ketika nyawanya kembali seluruhnya...

"YA TUHAN!"

Yang memencet belnya adalah Hoseok.

Hoseok.

Sialan. kenapa ia bisa lupa rencananya sendiri untuk menghilang dari pandangan Hoseok. sial. siaal!

Jungkook tak bergeming dari tempatnya. Hoseok masih memanggili namanya dan menyuruh Jungkook membuka gembok rumahnya.

Akhirnya Jungkook kesal karena tetangga depan rumahnya sudah keluar dan melihatnya. Jungkook berjalan mendekati Hoseok tanpa membawa kunci gembok.

"Ada perlu apa datang kesini hah?" sapa Jungkook tak bersahabat.

"Aku hanya ingin mengunjungimu. Bisakah kau membukakan gemboknya? Apa kau tak risih di lihati tetangga begini. Lagian bisa-bisa kau dicap sebagai orang tak sopan karena tak menjamu tamu dengan baik." kata Hoseok dengan wajahnya yang masih... panik?

"Cih, dasar perayu."

Jungkook berbalik, kemudian kembali menghadap Hoseok. Hoseok mengernyit, seakan bertanya "apa?"

"Aku lupa menaruh kuncinya dimana..."

"Ya Tuhan Jungkook! Lagi untuk apa kau mengunci-ngunci seperti ini?!" tukas Hoseok, ikutan frustasi.

Jungkook rasanya ingin menangis. Namun Hoseok terus mencoba mencari cara untuk menenangkan bocah bayi yang ia jadikan babunya ini(?)

ㅡo00oㅡ

Setelah sekian lama Hoseok menenangkan Jungkook, akhirnya Jungkook mengingat dimana ia meletakan kunci gemboknya. Lalu sekarang, Hoseok dan Jungkook berada didalam rumah Jungkook.

"Jadi..."

"Apa?" tukas Jungkook, masih judes.

"Kenapa kau tak masuk hari ini?" tanya Hoseok.

Jungkook terdiam. Bingung memjawab apa.

"Aku kesiangan."

"Oh, benarkah?" tanya Hoseok sarkastik lalu menatap Jungkook tepat dimatanya. Jungkook menatap balik, sok datar. Tapi padahal jantungnya lompat-lompat.

"Aku tak pernah berbohong, asal kau tau."

"Lalu, menraktirku saat Yoongi memanggilmu, itu yang dinamakan tidak berbohong?"

Hoseok berkata sembari makin mendekatkan wajahnya pada Jungkook. Ekspresi Jungkook berubah seketika. Sial. Itu kebohongan pertamanya pada kedua sahabat sialannya itu.

"Kalau aku tidak berkata begitu, bisa bisa aku diceramahi mereka berdua." jawab Jungkook membela diri.

Hoseok semakin mendekatkan wajahnya pada Jungkook yang makin mundur.

"Apa kau menjauhiku?"

Jungkook reflek mendorong Hoseok menjauh darinya.

"Jangan mengada-ada! Aku benar-benar kesiangan, tau! Sudah sana cepat pulang! Kau merusak moodku!" Jungkook menjerit seperti itu sambil melempar tas Hoseok keluar rumah.

Hoseok membelalak terkejut. Jungkook sangar sekali.

Tanpa membalas kata-kata apapun, Hoseok keluar rumah Jungkook dan detik setelahnya, pintu rumah Jungkook dibanting oleh pemiliknya. Itu menyeramkan, sebenarnya.

Hoseok memegangi dadanya. Uh-oh, sial. Ia rasa ia benar-benar jatuh cinta.

Pada seorang anak judes bernama Jeon Jungkook.

ㅡo00oㅡ

"Aku benar-benar jatuh cintaa!"

"Aku sangat mengagumi wajah jutek nan manisnya itu huhuhu..."

"Apa yang aku harus lakukan sekarang!?"

"Aku belum pernah merasakan ini sebelumnya! Hueeeeee"

"Aishh aku rasa aku sudah gilaa!"

Hoseok terbaring dikasur Yoongi sambil memeluki bantal yang ada. Yoongi meletakan gelas minum yang tadi dibawanya lalu duduk, menatap si sinting Hoseok yang masih bersolo-argumen tentang dirinya-yang-jatuh-cinta-pada-jeon-jungkook.

"Kau memang sudah gila, Hoseok. DAN JANGAN GIGIT BANTALKU!" Yoongi akhirnya turun tangan menarik bantalnya karena Hoseok yang entah mengapa menggigit bantalnya.

Asal kau tahu saja. Wajah Hoseok memerah malu.

Cih, jatuh cinta.

"Serius, aku harus melakukan apa?" tanya Hoseok, menumpu rahangnya.

"Ya tembak aja. Ribet amat sih. Kaya gapernah pacaran aja."

Hoseok mendengus. "Ya tapi kan yang sebelum-sebelumnya mereka yang suka duluan sama aku. Bukan aku yang cinta mereka. Sekarang cintaku ini masih mengapung kepastiannya."

...Yoongi speechless seketika.

"Sebegitu kuatnya pesona Jungkook sampai bahasamu menghangatkan sanubariku."

"Najis bahasa lu." Hoseok melakukan muntah virtual.

Yoongi melirik sinis Hoseok. "Bahasa lu juga tadi kenapa begoo."

"Ish sudahlah. Beri aku saran."

Yoongi tampak berfikir. Kemudian menjentikan jarinya. Hoseok sudah tersenyum, ia mengharap banyak pada sahabatnya itu.

"Kau kan sudah kenal dirinya sejak lama. Kenapa kau pakai bertanya padaku?! Pakai saja caramu sendiri. Kalau sudah menyerah, aku dan Seokjin akan ikut andil."

Senyum Hoseok luntur seketika.

"Sialan! Kerumahmu membuang-buang waktuku saja! Yasudah aku pulang! Dah!"

Setelah Hoseok keluar dr kamar Yoongi, Yoongi mengangkat bahunya dan tiduran dikasurnya.

Sahabatnya itu memang terlalu jatuh pada pesona Jeon Jungkook.

_**to be continued **__**ㅡ**_

Hai, maaf late update lagi

Dan maaf pendem

I have no to say

Eh ada deng

Kok reviewnya jd menurun ya. Jd agak kecewa gitu.

Tp gak apa-apalah. Makasih ya yang udh review:)

Akhir kata,

Mind to review again?

(suyanq that changed uname to seulgifab who will be changed again to suyanq soon)


	8. Chapter 8A

―εϊз―

Cicak

by tinkeurbxlle aka suyanq

(ealo ganti unem mulu)

.

.

Cast: Jeon Jungkook, Jung Hoseok, etc.

Main Pairing: HopeKook, or sometimes called JungHope.

Warning! AU!School life, bxb, typo(s), bahasa baku featuring non-baku, judul gak nyambung sama isi.

Length: Chaptered [8/8]

.

CHAPTER 8 PART 1

.

Mind to read, follow, favorite, and review?

ㅡεϊзㅡ

Dan berakhir seperti orang bodoh.

Hoseok mengigiti pensilnya sesekali mengernyitkan dahinya. Ia berkali-kali membolak-balikan beberapa kertas hvs dimejanya, dengan halaman pertama dituliskan besar-besar dengan sepidol olehnya;

_**THE STEP HOW TO GET JEON JUNGKOOK HEART**_.

yang itu dicoret.

_**CARA-CARA MENEMBAK JEON JUNGKOOK.**_

itu dicoret juga. ia berasa seperti pesikopat

kemudian, ia cuma menggambar dua stickman dengan nama masing-masing dibawahnya.

Jung Hoseok dan Jeon Jungkook.

Maafkan ke idiot an Hoseok hanya karena Jungkook.

Ia benar-benar baru pertama kali ini jatuh cinta. Biasanya, yeoja-yeoja dan namja manis yang menembaknya duluan. Jika ia merasa yeoja atau namja manis itu tak berlebihan, maka ia akan menerimanya.

Betapa hebatnya Jungkook dikehidupan percintaan Hoseok.

Kembali kepada Hoseok.

Ia sudah browsing diinternet cara-cara unik untuk menembak gebetan, ia juga bahkan mencari-cari cerpen online bergenre romantis. tapi tak jarang juga ia malah kebablasan baca yang humor. Kemudian ia juga membuka situs video untuk mencari lagu yang cocok untuk dinyanyikan ketika menembak gebetan- ini karena ia menemukan "nembak sambil nyanyi sambil main gitar abis itu ngasih bunga". Iya, begitu.

Ia juga mengganggu waktu senggang Yoongi, lagi-lagi Yoongi karena ia tidak terlalu percaya pada Namjoon atau Seokjin, untuk mengantarnya mencari novel-novel bergenre romantis untuk dijadikannya referensi.

Lalu, ia juga bahkan mewawancarai satu-satu teman sekelasnya dengan pertanyaan yang sama. "Kau suka ditembak dengan cara apa?" kepada perempuan dan "Kalau kau mau nembak seseorang, kau akan menggunakan cara apa?" itu untuk laki-laki. Dan Hoseok benar-benar merekam satu-satu jawaban mereka.

Dan masih banyak lagi hal-hal konyol dan nekat yang Hoseok lakukan.

Segala yang telah ia lakukan itu telah ia rangkum di beberapa lembar kertas hvs yang ia bagi dua. kamudian, setelah menjadi detektif, sekarang ia tengah menjadi semacam stalker. Ia membrowsing facebook, twitter, askfm, instagram jungkook ((yang bahkan ia belum yakin itu benar-benar punya jeon jungkook atau jeon jungkook yang lain)).

Masa bodoh. Ia juga menemukan beberapa contact person(?) orang-orang terdekat Jungkook. Noonanya, aka Jeon Yu Ri, Yugyeom, Junhong, dan satu lagi orang yang ia tak pernah liat. Di facebooknya sih aka siblings, namanya Park Jimin.

untuk facebook, Hoseok fix yakin pars itu punya Jungkook karena foto-foto masa kecilnya yang benar-benar mirip Jungkook masa besarnya(?).

Setelah selesai, Hoseok kembali mengarsip ulang data-data yang sudah ia simpulkan dan tulis sendiri. Dan mulai menamainya dan menyoretkan stabilo dijudul tersebut. Hoseok kemudian menyeringai bahagia melihat hasil kerjanya.

"AKHIRNYA!"

Mari kita intip kurang lebih 5 lembar kertas hvs itu.

_**halaman satu**__._ yah, sudah dijelaskan diatas bukan. dua stickman yang masing-masing diberi nama Hoseok dan Jungkook.

_**halaman kedua**_. contact person serta daftar pustaka-

sebentar. Hoseok jadi lebih mirip bikin makalah daripada bikin rangkumam percintaannya.

halaman ketiga keempat dan kelima adalah Plannya.

_PLAN 1_

_\- Bertemu dengan Noona Jeon, Yugyeom dan Junhong_

_\- Mengirimi Jungkook bekal dan surat cinta_

_\- Mengajak Jungkook kencan di happyworld_

_\- Mengajak Jungkook tidur bersama_

sebentar.

TIDAKKAH PLAN SATU SETRIP EMPAT ITU SANGAT AMBIGU?!

ㅡo00oㅡ

Hoseok menggenggam erat amplop cokelatnya yang ia bikin sendiri dari sisa sampul kopi yang ia punya. Ia berjalan bahagia kearah kelas Jungkook. Sedangkan Yoongi dan Seokjin mengikutinya dari belakang sambil memasang raut wajah geli akan tingkah Jung Hoseok hari ini.

Pagi-pagi saja sudah menggelikan. Apakabar nanti siang?

Hoseok mengetuk pintu kelas Jungkook dan mendapati Yugyeom dan Jungkook tengah bercakap bersama. Wajah Jungkook yang tumben sekali tertawa dan berseri- meskipun hanya beberapa detik Hoseok melihatnya- karena ketika mata Jungkook mendapatinya, wajahnya kembali masam dan jutek.

"Owowoh, sepertinya kita kedatangan tamu." ujar Yugyeom, agak melirik sinis Hoseok. Hoseok mengernyit. Apa maksudnya si rambut berdiri ini.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Jungkook to the point.

"Kau menjauhiku?" Tanya Hoseok kepada Jungkook, dengan wajah datarnya. Berbeda sekali dengan Hoseok yang tadi berseri-seri.

"Tidak ah. Kenapa sih? Kurasa, kau kesini bukan untuk bertanya itu."

"Memang bukan," Hoseok terkekeh meremehkan. "Aku ingin memberikan ini."

Hoseok mengulurkan kedua tangannya, satu memegang amplop cokelat yang berbentuk agak aneh, dan satunya lagi membawa paperbag.

Jungkook menerima keduanya. "Apa ini?"

"Baca saja. Sudahlah aku ingin kembali kekelas. Sampai jumpa." kata Hoseok sambil melambaikan tangannya sok keren. Jungkook mendecih kemudian menatap surat itu dengan penasaran.

"Buka saja. Kau jadi mirip Tsundere begini." ujar Yugyeom. Jungkook melirik sebal si Yugyeom. Tapi memang benar sih.

Semalam bahkan ia uring-uringan tak tahu harus bagaimana. Ia tak bisa tidur. Apalagi semalaman Hoseok sama sekali tak mengirimkan pesan apapun padanya. Apa pulsa nya habis? Yakali orang kaya gapunya pulsa. Intinya semalem ia galau karena gadapat kabar dari Hoseok.

Apa jangan-jangan Hoseok pergi dengan teman kencannya?

Omo. Itu sangat menyedihkan untuknya.

Kemudian, giliran ia disamperin oleh si tokoh utama pembuat Jungkook uring-uringan, ia malah bertingkah seolah Hoseok-seharusnya-musnah. Ia masih terlalu sulit mengakui kalau ia menyukai Hoseok. Hih.

Jungkook tak lagi mempermasalahkan yang tadi, ia kemudian membuka amplop coklat yang bentuknya aneh serta lecek itu dan mendapati secarik kertas dengan hiasan norak disekelilingnya.

_Jungkook!_

_Aku sudah membuatkanmu bekal, tolong dimakan ya karena aku tidak ingin melihat pipi gembalmu itu hilang karena kau tak rajin makan khekhekhe._

_Omong-omong aku ingin mengajakmu jalan-jalan setelah pulang sekolah! Yaaa kau tahu hari ini pulang cepat jadi kuharap kau mau ikut denganku ya? *winkeu*_

_Istirahat nanti aku tunggu kau di taman belakang. sampai jumpa❤ _

_tertanda, yang mengasihimu, hoseok._

Jungkook melakukan muntah virtual setelah membaca surat menggelikan penuh keju itu (re: cheesy) dan merematnya, menyelipkan kertas itu ke pinggiran tasnya ((itulho yang buat tempat minum)).

Kemudian ia teralih untuk membuka paperbag abu-abu, dan mendapati kotak panjang beserta sumpit didalamnya. Ia membuka kotak makannya dan mendapati nasi juga nugget goreng, ada saus dan mayounes bungkus disana. Ada juga secarik kertas yang menggulung sumpitnya.

Maaf aku kan tidak bisa masak jadi aku hanya menggoreng ini hehehehe selamat makan!

Jungkook mendesis kesal, namun karena ia memang belum sarapan, jadilah ia memakan pemberian Hoseok itu dengan pura-pura-tidak-lahap. Diam-diam, disela-sela kunyahannya, ia menyematkan senyum tipis yang bahkan Yugyeom dan juga Junhong- bocah ini baru saja datang dengan style baru rambutnya- tidak menyadarinya.

Tapi tidak untuk satu orang yg mengintip dibalik jendela kelas itu.

Min Yoongi menyelipkan senyum kecil mendapati Jungkook menyukai pemberian Hoseok.

Sebuah kemajuan bukan?

"Suga! Cepat berikan aku kabar!"

Itu suara Hoseok. Ternyata Yoongi masih bersama Hoseok yang berdiri gugup sambil memainkan jari-jarinya. Kakinya juga bergerak-gerak gugup.

Yoongi dengan segera mengubah rawut wajahnya menjadi sok-bete. "Dia memberikannya pada Yugyeom."

empat kalimat itu cukup membuat Hoseok menghela nafasnya berat, ia berbalik dan berjalan lesu kearah kelasnya.

Dan Yoongi tersenyum setan dibelakangnya.

Lain Hoseok, lain pula Jungkook.

"Kau akan menerima ajakannya?" Tanya Yugyeom yang sambil menyomot potongan nugget dari tempat makan Jungkook.

Jungkook mengangguk tanpa ragu dan masih mengunyah makanannya.

"Jadi, apa kau menyukainya?" Junhong membuka suara setelah menerima suapan dari Jungkook dan mengunyah makanannya.

Jungkook mengangkat bahunya, tanpa melontarkan kalimat apapun. Ketika makanannya sudah habis, Jungkook menyimpannya kembali ke paperbag abu-abu pemberian Hoseok.

Dan selama pelajaran berlangsung, Jungkook hanya memperhatikannya saja, tidak sama sekali mencatat. Sebuah kemunduran yang ajaib.

_Apa iya aku menyukai si sialan Hoseok? _gumamnya dalam hati.

ㅡo00oㅡ

Kembali kepada Hoseok.

Anak itu mencoret plan satu setrip dua dan menulis disebelahnya. FAILED. aka Jungkook menolak pemberiannya.

Sempat tertunduk lesu beberapa saat. Namun sedetik kemudian, ia tersenyum lebar- idiot sekali.

"Aku masih punya kurang lebih dua belas cara untuk menuju acara puncaknya." gumam Hoseok menggebu-gebu sambil menggenggam dompetnya penuh semangat. Lalu ia meletakan dompetnya di kolong meja.

Jungkook harus bahagia bersamanya nanti dk happyworld!

Waktu berjalan sangat cepat dan Kring! pukul dua belas siang, bel pulang sudah berbunyi dikarenakan ada rapat guru-guru serta komite tentang kemping.

Lupakan masalah kemping, sekarang Hoseok tengah berdiri didepan pos satpam, menunggu bayi besarnya itu datang. Dan tak lama, sosok yang ia tunggu akhirnya datang. Anak itu mengenakan sweaternya dan berjalan menghampiri Hoseok. Ia tersenyum kecil.

"Ngapain senyum-senyum?" tukas Hoseok melihat senyum kecil dan singkat dari bibir Jungkook. Jungkook menatap Hoseok aneh. "Apaan? Aku gak senyum sama sekali!" geram Jungkook.

Rasanya baru saja Jungkook ingin bersikap ramah tapi bocah menyebalkan ini malah membuat nada bicaranya kembali meninggi.

Hoseok terkekeh akan respon adik kelasnya yang marah namun jadinya terlalu lucu.

"Kita mau kemana?" tanya Jungkook sambil berjalan didepan Hoseok.

"Happyworld!"

"Whoah. Benarkah hyung? aku ingin sekali bermain pump dance!" ujar Jungkook berbinar. Hoseok saja sampai terkagum-kagum.

Hoseok tersenyum sambil mengangguk menanggapinya. Kemudian mereka dengan akrabnya berbincang seakan-akan melupakan status bahwa mereka hampir seperti musuh bebuyutan.

Mereka langsung menaiki bus jurusan Selatan- bertepatan dengan tempat Happyworld dibangun.

Didalam naik bus, Hoseok merogoh saku belakang celananya dan ia langsung menelan ludahnya keras, hingga Jungkook disebelahnya menoleh bingung.

"Ada apa hyung?"

"D-dompetku! Ketinggalan disekolah!" Pekik Hoseok tertahan nan frustasi.

Jungkook dibuat speechless.

Dan terpaksa Hoseok dan Jungkook turun di depan sebuah pasar makanan dengan Jungkook yang bayar busnya tentu saja. Kemudian Jungkook menghela nafas kasar dan berjalan menghentak-hentak. Ia langsung menuju stand toppoki dan membelinya sendiri.

Hoseok menggaruk kepalanya frustasi. gagal total seluruh plan satunya hari ini. Dompet tertinggal, otomatis plan satu setrip tiga dan empat gagal bukan?!

Hoseok menghela nafasnya berat. Tapi, rasanya, ada satu plan lagi yang belum ia jalani.

Oh! menemui Jeonyul serta sahabat-sahabat Jungkook!

Ia tak mungkin melewatkan plan yang satu ini. SETIDAKNYA HARUS ADA SATU YANG COMPLETED!

Hoseok menepuk bahu Jungkook yang tengah melahap toppokinya dengan perasaan kesal.

"Apa?!" bentak Jungkook.

"Setelah ini mari kita pulang. Maafkan aku menghancurkan semua rencanaku sendiri." kata Hoseok dengan suara melirih.

Jungkook sempet iba, namun bukan Jungkook namanya kalau langsung memaafkan. Ia kan jahat bin kejam. Jadi ia hanya memutar bola matanya kesal dan kembali melanjutkan makanannya.

"Kalau mau pulang, pulang saja duluan. Aku masih ingin jajan." ujar Jungkook ketus sambil membuangg muka.

Hoseok melirih Maafkan aku kemudian berbalik. Detik setelah berbalik, ia menggeram kesal. "Sialan! Kenapa cicak menyebalkan itu harus jatuh diatasku!" Dan kembali menendang-nendang benda-benda didepannya.

"ADUH! SIAPA YANG MENENDANG INI?!"

Hoseok menelan ludahnya kasar. Ia berjalan menjauh sambil bersiul. Pas udah agak jauh, barulah ia berlari, ia takut kena sial lagi setelah ini.

Nafasnya ngosngosan. Setelah dirasa sudah cukup nafasnya teratur, ia pun mulai berjalan menjauh, dan seraya Hoseok menelepon noona-nya Jungkook.

"_Yeoboseyo_?"

"Noona, ini aku Hoseok. teman Jungkook."

"_Ah ne Hoseokkie. Ada apa?"_

"Noona ada waktu senggang? Aku perlu bicara."

"_Hmm.. Malam ini?"_

Hoseok bergumam sebagai jawaban ya.

"_Ada. Tapi baru jam setengah 9. Dimana_?"

"Di han rivers saja. Baiklah aku tunggu ne noona. Annyeong!"

Sambungan telepon terputus dan Hoseok cepat-cepat berlari kearah rumahnya yang sudah tak terlalu jauh lagi. Ia harus bersiap untuk menemui calon kakak iparnya!

ㅡo00oㅡ

9.10

"Hoseokkie!"

Hoseok agak kaget dengan panggilan itu. Masalahnya sedari tadi ia tertidur sambil duduk saking ngantuknya. Ia menoleh, Dilihatnya seorang yeoja berambut cokelat berpakaian formal dengan sweater membalut bagian atasnya melambai sambil berlari kearahnya.

Itu noona jeon yang sangat mempesona.

"Apa kau menunggu sangat lama?"

"Tidak juga. Duduklah noona." jawab Hoseok.

Yuri mendudukan dirinya disebelah Hoseok dan menghela nafasnya berat. "Sungguh? Ini bahkan sudah jam 9 lewat. Maafkan aku tadi tiba-tiba seniorku menyuruhku menemuinya. Untung lokasinya didekat sini."

"Tidak apa-apa noona." jawab Hoseok sambil tersenyum.

"Bagaimana kalau kita berbincangnya dikafe saja? Disini cukup dingin dan aku takut kau sakit." kata Yuri noona lalu menggandeng Hoseok ke kafe didekat han river.

Hoseok membeli coffee milk hangat dan Yuri membeli caramel macchiato. Kemudian keduanya duduk ditempat yang masih kosong- melihat kafe ini masih cukup ramai oleh orang-orang kerja.

"Jadi ada apa?" tanya Yuri.

"Hanya membahas tentang Jungkook sih noon. Apa Jungkook pernah mencintai seseorang?"

Yuri bergumam pelan, lalu menjawab, "Ia sebenarnya orang yang cukup tertutup, ia tidak pernah menceritakan sesuatu kepadaku. Aku pernah menyinggung masalah ini kepadanya, dan ia menjawab, 'bukankah nantinya kau akan tahu sendiri noona?' begitu. Tapi dulu ia pernah berpacaran dengan seseorang bernama Park Jimin. Sekarang Jimin ada di luar negeri untuk melanjutkan sekolahnya. Mereka juga putus dengan damai, jadi aku tidak mempermasalahkannya."

Hoseok mengernyit mendengar cerita Yuri noona.

Park Jimin?! Si orang yang ia pikir sepupunya itu adalah mantan pacar Jungkook?!

"Lalu?" Kata Hoseok sambil mengetik notes di hpnya.

Park Jimin adalah mantan kekasih Jungkook, bukan sepupu.

"Ya.. Park Jimin adalah lelaki yang baik. Awalnya aku menentang keras hubungan mereka karena aku pikir Jimin itu sangat mesum! Karena aku pernah melihat Jungkook duduk diatas Jimin dan kufikir mereka berciuman. Ternyata bukan. Jimin tengah menenangkan Jungkook yang nangis dan menjadikan Jimin sebagai pelampiasan amarahnya," Yuri terkekeh. "Jimin menjaga Jungkook dengan baik. Jimin pernah babak belur karena menolong Jungkook yang hampir di lecehkan. Jimin itu sebenarnya sangat kaku. Ia lebih mirip laki-laki idiot yang gila terhadap dance dan dia tidak bisa bela diri. Aku juga pernah menyuruh Jimin untuk masuk kekamar Jungkook krn waktu itu Jungkook sakit. Tapi Jimin menjawab, 'Tidak noona. Masuk kekamar orang itu tidak sopan. Lagipula kami belum halal.' Dia itu sangat menghargai orang."

Hoseok agak tidak mood melihat Yuri noona yang menceritakan sosok Park Jimin dengan bahagia dan berbinar-binar.

"Selama pacaran, hal apa saja yang dilakukan Jimin yang disukai Jungkook?" Tanya Hoseok.

"Hm... Jimin orangnya sederhana, dia tidak pernah membelikan hadiah apapun ke Jungkook kecuali saat Jungkook ulang tahun. Jungkook sangat menyukai game sih. Jimin sering mengajaknya ke tempat game. Jungkook menyukai orang yang sederhana."

Hoseok kembali mengetik di notesnya.

Jungkook menyukai orang yang sederhana.

"Makanan minuman kesukaan Jungkook apa nun?"

"Jungkook suka ramen pedas melebihi apapun. Kalau minuman dia random sih, tergantung mau-mau annya dia."

"Waktu Jimin nembak Jungkook, gimana tuh nun?"

Yuri menggeleng. "Tidak tahu juga. Aku baru tahu mereka berpacaran juga 4 bulan setelah mereka pacaran." jawab Yuri. Kemudian ia menegakan punggungnya.

"Omong-omong kenapa kau bertanya tentang Jungkook?!" ujarnya- nada bicaranya seperti kaget dan mengintimidasi.

Hoseok bungkam.

"Apa kau menyukainya?!" Ujar Yuri noona lagi, kali ini sambil mencondongkan tubuhnya.

Hoseok mengusap tengkuk belakangnya sambil nyengir kuda. "I-iya noona.. hehe..."

"SUNGGUH?! Tapi Hoseok-ah... Sebenarnya...

Jungkook sudah dijodohkan dengan seseorang..."

Rahang Hoseok jatuh.

"APA?!"

_**tbc**__**ㅡ**__**.**_

Hai! Akhirnya saya apdet juga. Setelah berlama-lama menggeram didalam toilet ((sumpah ini beneran)) akhirnya saya mendapat inspirasi dan memutuskan untuk menjadikan chapter 8 menjadi 3 bagian, bukan takut kepanjangan tapi emang sengaja untuk keperluan cerita. hehehe.

Doain aja minggu depan aku apdet atau malah apdet 2x dalam minggu depan karena aku lagi bersemangat ohoho o/

btw maaf untuk pengetikan diatas ada yang agak rancu atau kalimat berlibet sekali. Ini udah direvisi 3x dan tetep gak menemukan kalimat yang cocok untuk berlibetnya kalimat diatas(?)

Lalu apa ya..

MOHON MAAF SEBESAR-BESARNYA PADA SELURUH READERS YANG DIGANTUNGIN BERAPA BULAN WOY HAMPIR SETAHUN GASIH? HAHAHAHA MAAFFFF /sungkem/

Terimakasih untuk GitARMY yang menyemangatiku dan mengingatkanku akan ff ini(?) terimakasih sekali! ❤

Maaf juga apdetnya gak memuaskan, gak sesuai ekspetasi kalian semua. Demi apapun aku sama sekali ga ngetik lanjutan ini selama berbulan2 bahkan selama liburan un kemaren ((dan sekarang udah liburan semester)) ^_^ maaf ya sayang. Dan aku juga udah gak ada chemistry untuk kapel ini soalnya aku lagi mencintai Jikook buanged omo ;-;

btw, bagi mitos2 lucu dong biar aku bisa jadiin fiksi ^_^ gomawo!

Salam sayang cinta penuh damai

suyanq


	9. Chapter 8B

―εϊз―

Cicak

by tinkeurbxlle aka suyanq

.

.

Cast: Jeon Jungkook, Jung Hoseok, etc.

Main Pairing: HopeKook, or sometimes called JungHope.

Warning! AU!School life, bxb, typo(s), bahasa baku featuring non-baku, judul gak nyambung sama isi.

Length: Chaptered [8/8]

.

CHAPTER 8 PART 2

.

Mind to read, follow, favorite, and review?

ㅡεϊзㅡ

Kembali berakhir uring-uringan.

Sekarang Hoseok ada didalam kamar Yoongi. Ia tak lagi menyerocos, ia hanya diam bergelung diatas kasur Yoongi, sesekali menghela nafas berat. Yoongi tahu sebabnya karena Hoseok sempat mengatakan alasannya kenapa ia kabur kesini.

Ini sudah jam setengah dua belas malam dan Hoseok sama sekali tidak memberikan tanda-tanda dirinya akan pulang atau setidaknya tidur. Yoongi menghela nafasnya lelah. Aneh juga lihat Hoseok kacau begini.

"Lalu sekarang apa?" gumam Hoseok. Yoongi mengangkat bahunya.

"Bukankah kau memiliki banyak plan? Kau ini seperti bukan Hoseok yang kukenal saja." ujar Yoongi. Hoseok mengangguk.

"Tapi kan ia sudah dijodohkan... Bagaimanapun juga rasanya akan mustahil aku bisa bersanding dengannya. Noona Jeon bilang minggu depan Jungkook akan dipertemukan oleh calonnya itu. Ya Tuhan my kokoro is hurt." Ujar Hoseok lemas.

Ia patah hati sekali, ketika dia udah punya semangat dan referensi untuk bagaimana cara mendapatkan hati Jungkook, ia malah dijatuhkan berita begini.

sialan.

Cicak sialan.

Yoongi mengangguk-angguk. "Kalau begitu, bahagiakan saja dirimu sendiri dengan mendekati Jungkook. Setidaknya kau sempat menyatakan perasaanmu padanya. Masalah diterima atau ditolak itu nanti saja." ujar Yoongi dengan mata yang semakin sayu saja. Ia menggeser kasar badan Hoseok dan mengambil posisi tidur disebelahnya. "Lagipula... Mencintai bukan harus memiliki, Hoseok. Ada kalanya kita harus melepaskannya untuk kebahagiaannya pula."

Hoseok mengangguk paham. Rasanya otak si sleepy-yoongi lebih bekerja daripada si dilligent-yoongi dikelas. Ia merenung lagi. Tetap saja, ia tidak rela.

Yoongi menguap dan memeluk guling didekatnya. "Aku mengantuk. Lebih baik kau tidur disini daripada kau pulang dan stress dijalan. Selamat tidur!"

Hoseok menghela nafas dan mengangguk sebagai jawaban pernyataan Yoongi. Baru saja ia mau memejamkan matanya, tiba-tiba ponselnya berdering, dan itu juga membuat Yoongi terbangun.

Hoseok mendesah malas dan mengangkat telepon tanpa melihat siapa peneleponnya.

"Yeobose-"

"_Hoseok hyung..."_

Hoseok melotot, rasa kantuknya hilang mendadak ketika mendengar suara lirih- lebih mirip suara habis menangis milik orang yang sedari tadi ia pikirkan. Suara milik Jungkook.

"J-jungkook?"

"_Hoseok hyung... Bisa kita bertemu?_" Hoseok panik, Suaranya bergetar- Jungkook menangis disana!

"Baiklah! Aku akan menjemputmu, tunggu disa-"

"_Tidak. Kita bertemu saja. Aku tunggu ditaman komplek rumahku. Kumohon..."_

Hoseok menenangkan nafasnya. "Baik. Tunggu aku."

Hoseok mematikan ponselnya dan langsung keluar kamar Yoongi tanpa pamit, meskipun si pemilik senyum gusi itu telah berteriak ada apa. Hoseok terlalu panik, sampai-sampai ia kembali membuka pintu kamar Yoongi lagi dengan kasar, mengambil kunci motornya dan membanting pintu Yoongi lagi. Sebenarnya Hoseok ingin tertawa karena jeritan protes Yoongi. Tapi ia tidak bisa. Jungkook menunggunya.

Tak perlu ngebut untuk sampai taman rumah Jungkook, karena rumah Yoongi tak terlalu jauh dari rumah Jungkook. Tapi ya pada dasarnya Hoseok terlalu berlebihan akan Jungkook, jadilah dalam waktu 2 menit, ia sudah sampai ditaman. Setelah mengunci stang motornya, ia celingukan mencari sosok Jungkook disana.

Dan ketemu.

Sumpah demi apapun, Jungkook masih memakai piyama. Bahkan tanpa alas kaki. Suaranya berdengung ketika Hoseok mencoba mendekatinya. Tanpa ragu, ia menepuk bahu Jungkook, dan malah dibalas pelukan tiba-tiba oleh si adik kelasnya itu.

Hoseok terkejut tentu saja. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Ia juga dapat merasakan degupan jantung Jungkook. Ia mengelus kepala dan punggung jungkook. "Ada apa, hm? Kenapa kau belum tidur?"

"A-aku- aku dijodohkan hyung-hiks- a-ku tidak mau menikah aku tidak mau dijodohkan-hiks" Jungkook sesenggukan dan itu menyakiti hati Hoseok, sebenarnya.

Hoseok mengeratkan pelukannya, mencoba menenangkan Jungkook. "Noona juga tadi bilang, kau sudah tau kabar itu. Apa itu benar?" Jungkook mengangkat wajahnya, menatap lembut Hoseok.

Hoseok tidak tahu harus bahagia atau menangis sekarang. Ini pertama kalinya Hoseok mendapatkan tatapan lembut dari Jungkook, hatinya berdesir hebat. Ia berbunga-bunga, tapi sakit disaat yang bersamaan karena sadar, Jungkook tak bisa ia dapatkan.

Tuhan, Apa ini yang dinamakan karma?

Hoseok mengangguk sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan Jungkook. Jungkook menenggelamkan wajahnya lagi didalam pelukan Hoseok.

"Orang tuaku pulang tiga hari lagi dan akan mempertemukanku dengan calonku. Aku harus bagaimana, hyung? Aku sama sekali tidak ingin dijodohkan. Aku ingin bebas memilih pasangan hidupku kelak." Jungkook melirih. Hoseok menggeleng ambigu, antara ia tidak rela akan Jungkook dan ia juga tak tahu harus apa.

"Jungkook-ah... sebaiknya kau tidur untuk menenangkan dirimu, okay? kau hanya terlalu shock. Akan lebih baik kau membicarakan ini pada nunamu karena... aku tidak tahu harus apa."

Jungkook melelehkan air matanya lagi. Entah kenapa kalimat Hoseok barusan, mirip kalau ia menolak Jungkook. Jungkook sakit hati, Hoseok tidak menahannya. Ia kecewa.

Jungkook kemudian mengangguk dan berjalan pulang tanpa mengatakan apapun pada Hoseok. Sedangkan Hoseok menatap punggung Jungkook sendu. Ia tahu Jungkook kecewa padanya. Tapi ia bisa apa?

Hoseok dengan segera mengirimkan pesan suara ke nomor Jungkook.

"_Jungkook-ah, besok kita harus pergi bersama, okay? jangan terlarut dengan kesedihanmu karena...," _Hoseok terkekeh miris. "_Karena aku juga merasa sedih tentang kabar itu. Aku menyayangimu. Selamat malam."_

Setelah terkirim, Hoseok kembali pulang kerumah Yoongi dan bermalam disana.

ㅡo00oㅡ

Pagi ini, Jeonyul menata meja makan dengan hening, begitu juga Jungkook yang bolak balik kamarnya dengan hentakan kaki yang cukup menggema. Setelah diliriknya meja makan sudah selesai tertata, Jungkook dengan segera mengambil kotak makan dan meletakkan jatah sarapannya dikotak makanan. Jeonyul yang melihatnya agak marah.

"Kenapa kau membungkus-"

"Aku mau makan disekolah." Potong Jungkook dan mempercepat gerakan tangannya menyiapkan kotak makannya. Ia menutupnya kemudian memasukannya kedalam tas. Dengan gerakan terburu-buru, Jungkook berkata, "Aku berangkat!" dan langsung berlari keluar rumah.

Tapi suara Jeonyul noona membuat langkahnya terhenti.

"Apa kau menyukai Hoseok?"

Jungkook bungkam. Tangannya mengeratkan pegangannya pada tas punggungnya lalu lanjut berlari ke halte bus didepan komplek. Jeonyul menghela nafasnya sambil menatap lirih punggung Jungkook yang semakin menjauh.

Lain halnya disekolah, Hoseok mengetuk-ngetuk mejanya sendirian. Jelas, ini masih jam 6.12, mungkin seluruh temannya masih mandi dan bersiap, begitu pula Yoongi yang tadi ia tinggalkan. Ia hanya merasa gelisah dan merasa ingin cepat-cepat berada disekolah. Rencananya ia ingin tidur dikelas sambil menunggu bel. Tapi kenyataannya ia malah tak bisa tidur, dan gelisah, dan bosan.

Hoseok memicingkan matanya kearah jendela karena mendengar suara derap kaki, kemudian ketika gagang pintu berdecit, matanya melirik malas kesana. Kenapa harus ada temannya yang rajin bangun pagi sehingga menggang-

"Jungkook?!"

-gu ketenangannya.

Atau sebenarnya tidak.

Hoseok langsung berdiri, berjalan pelan mendekati Jungkook yang masih mematung dipintu. Wajah mereka mendekat, itu membuat Jungkook menundukan wajahnya. "A-aku fikir kau belum datang.."

"Hm? Memangnya mau ngapain?"

Jungkook membuka tasnya. Ia mengeluarkan kotak nasi yang seharusnya jadi sarapannya, dan memberikannya pada Hoseok.

"I-ini... untukmu. Itu masakan noonaku, omong-omong." Ucap Jungkook, masih menunduk. Hoseok menerimanya, dan senyumnya merekah tanpa ia bisa tahan lagi.

"Terimakasih." Hoseok mengacak pelan rambut Jungkook.

"Aku akan kembali kekelas. Sampai jumpa."

Dan Hoseok tersenyum lebar, kali ini bukanlah senyum idiot, melainkan senyum tulus penuh kesenangan.

Tapi, sepertinya kesenangan itu tak bertahan lama.

Setelah memakan bekal dari Jungkook, Hoseok kemudian tertidur dan berakhir kena terhukum membersihkan kamar mandi karena tak kunjung bangun ketika bel berbunyi. Hoseok mendecak kesal sambil menggulung celananya yang sempit- okay, Hoseok memang termasuk anak nakal yang nyempit-nyempitin celananya. Dan sebenarnya, itu tak bisa digulung karena celana Hoseok ngetat parah.

Ketika sampai di toilet sambil membawa sikat dan lain-lain, ia mendapati Jungkook yang tengah mencuci muka diwastafel. Sepertinya Jungkook tak menyadari keberadaanya. Hoseok-pun menepuk pundak Jungkook pelan.

"Hei."

Jungkook terperanjat kaget dan segera menoleh. kemudian menghela nafas setelah tahu itu Hoseok.

Dan Hoseok baru sadar kalau sebenarnya tadi itu Jungkook tertidur sambil berdiri. Waw fantastik beybi.

"Ngapain kau disini?" Tanya Hoseok. Jungkook mendesah sebal, "Ya nyuci muka lah. Gak bisa lihat atau gimana?!"

Lho, kok jadi sewot.

Sepertinya Jungkook memang memiliki alter ego.

Hoseok terkikik geli. "Tidak kembali kekelas?"

Jungkook menggeleng. "Nanti saja lah. Lagipula tadi aku disuruh keruang kesehatan."

"Kau sakit?" Nada bicara Hoseok berubah. Kemudian Jungkook menggeleng- membuatnya cukup lega.

"Aku ngantuk dikelas. Kau sendiri ngapain? Udah gak pake seragam, pake bawa-bawa sikat lagi." ujar Jungkook ketus, nan polos. Itu membuat Hoseok agak tengsin, sebenarnya.

Bruh, masalahnya, ia melepas seragamnya dan meninggalkan dalaman hitamnya ( bukan beha, serius ), dasinya ia ikat di dahi, sikat sana sini, belum lagi sepatunya yang berubah menjadi sendal jepit yang dikenal akan rawan-dicuri-ketika-shalat-jumat, aka sendal burung swaglow.

Hoseok terkekeh maksa, kaya gorengan baru diangkat, garing. Sambil mengusap tengkuknya, malu. "Kena hukum, tidur dikelas. Mana pelajaran Fisika. Nyesel juga ambil lintas minat fisika." Kata Hoseok.

Jungkook mengangguk. "Fisika emang nyebelin. Gurunya macem Lee seonsaengnim pula. Kaya nyanyi nina bobo." ujarnya menyetujui.

"Benar sekali." Jawab Hoseok, lalu tidak dibalas lagi.

Akhirnya Hoseok tanpa bicara apa-apa lagi, ia menuju keujung toilet dan mulai menyikat lantai berlumut itu. Sumpah menggelikan, untung Hoseok sudah biasa dapat hukuman kayak begini.

Tapi suara guyuran air kemudian sikatan disalah satu bilik mengganggu fokusnya. Apalagi ketika wangi karbol bermerek wixpol menyerbak. Apa ada yang lagi eek lalu bekas eeknya menempel ditoilet ya?

EW, SO DISGUSTING AF.

Daripada berpikiran yang ew ew, maka Hoseok memutuskan untuk mengecek keadaan. Dan betapa terkejutnya ia mendapati Jungkook tengah menyikat-nyikat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Membantumu. Kenapa? Bukankah berdua lebih baik?"

Berdua lebih baik.

Ya, berdua lebih baik. Apalagi kalau bersama Jungkook.

Hoseok pun tersenyum dan mengangguk, lalu kembali ke tempat sikatannya lagi. "Semangat, Jung!"

"Yeah, Semangat Hoseok!" sambut Jungkook dari dalam bilik.

Dan keduanya pun mulai menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dengan diselingi candaan semacam menyiprat air sabun. Jungkook biasanya gondok, tapi ntah kenapa ia sangat menikmati kejahilan Hoseok yang ini.

Tanpa keduanya tahu, ada empat pasang mata memperhatikan mereka dari pintu toilet.

"Kurasa mereka memang cocok."

"Begitulah, sunbae. Kufikir ia benar-benar ke uks, ternyata malah pacaran disini."

"Mereka lucu banget ya, Gyeommie. sayangnya, Jungkook mau dijodohkan.."

Lalu Yoongi segera menutup mulut Yugyeom dan menariknya menjauh dari sana, karena ia tahu, Yugyeom akan berteriak karena terkejut. Yoongi juga mengutuk dirinya sendiri, kenapa bisa keceplosan ngomong didepan Yugyeom.

Hoseok dan Jungkook sama sekali tidak mendengar pada mereka yang grasak grusuk. Mereka asik melanjutkan pekerjaan mereka. Setelah menyiram air beberapa kali untuk menghilangkan bekas sabun, mereka menghela nafas lega karena pekerjaan mereka selesai juga.

"AKHIRNYAAA!" pekik Hoseok senang dan menghela nafasnya keras, sambil menyenderkan punggungnya di dinding toilet. ia lelah sekali.

Jungkook tersenyum disela-sela kegiatan membilas ember dan pel-annya. Setelah selesai, ia meletakkannya diujung toilet dan mengulet juga. "Aku lelah sekali, hyung~" gumam Jungkook, namun tersenyum.

"Siapa suruh kau ikut-ikutan membersihkan, hum?"

"Aku kan hanya ingin membantu!" nada bicara Jungkook berubah, dan itu memancing tawa menyebalkan Hoseok keluar.

"Berhenti tertawa, Jung kampretoseok!" geram Jungkook, dan malah suara tawa Hoseok semakin jadi.

Jungkook mendesah kesal. Ia bangkit dan berjalan keluar toilet dengan menghentakan kakinya kesal. Namun,

Brugh.

yang terjadi malah ia terpeleset.

Jungkook meringis, tapi rasanya kok tidak terlalu sakit. kemudian ia menyadari sesuatu.

Yang terjatuh bukanlah hanya dirinya, tapi Hoseok juga. Bahkan Hoseok yang menahan Jungkook agar pantatnya tidak langsung mencium marmer toilet. Hoseok meringis kecil sambil memegangi celana bagian pahanya yang basah.

"H-hyung! Mianhae! C-celanamu basah karenaku!" Jungkook langsung berdiri. Tapi karena terburu-buru, ia malah terpeleset lagi.

Dan jatuh lagi. diatas tubuh Hoseok.

Catat itu. DIATAS TUBUH HOSEOK.

Dengan wajah mereka hanya terjarak kurang lebih tiga senti. Nafas mereka memburu. Jungkook dapat merasakan wajahnya memanas, belum lagi jantungnya yang bekerja tak stabil. demi Tuhan, ia malu sekali. Masalahnya, dadanya itu tepat didada Hoseok. Hoseok pasti merasakan detakan jantungnya.

Telinga Hoseok memerah. Ia benar-benar tidak menyangka akan terjadinya hal ini. Jantungnya berdebar. Pikirannya nge-blank, apalagi ketika melihat wajah lugu Jungkook memerah, dan ya, jangan lupakan bibirnya yang merekah.

Fokusnya hancur dan pikirannya berubah kacau, belum lagi akal sehatnya mendadak berhenti. versi mesumnya mengatakan ingin merasakan bibir itu.

Haruskah...

Haruskah ia merasakan itu untuk pertama kalinya?

Haruskah ia menjadi ciuman pertama Jungkook?

Sedangkan Jungkook yang merasa diperhatikan, Ia mengeliat gelisah dan kemudian menggerakan tangannya, berusaha bangkit dari posisi yang saling menindih ini. Ketika ia hampir berhasil untuk bangkit, tangan Hoseok menahannya tengkuknya, dan Jungkook kembali jatuh.

Nafas Jungkook mendadak berhenti ketika Hoseok mendekatkan wajahnya padanya, belum lagi tangan Hoseok semakin menekan mendekat. Nafas mereka semakin memburu ketika ujung lancip hidung Hoseok menyentuh hidungnya.

"H-hyung-"

Cup.

Dan Jungkook merasa dunianya hancur saat itu juga.

Bukan, bukan hancur yang menyedihkan. Melainkan hancur yang menyebabkan dunia serasa milik berdua.

Jantung Jungkook kembali berdetak tak karuan ketika merasakan bibir Hoseok bergerak pelan, melumat bibirnya pelan. Kepalanya sedikit ia miringkan sehingga Hoseok lebih leluasa mengecap seluruh rasa bibir Jungkook.

Demi Tuhan, ini ciuman pertamanya. Ia tidak bisa apa-apa, dan memang tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan.

Ia hanya bisa diam dan menutup mata. Bohong kalau ia tidak menikmatinya. Tapi ia juga bohong kalau ia tak merasa sakit nan kecewa. Karena kenyataannya...

Mungkin saja ini pertama dan terakhir kalinya ia bisa merasakan kehangatan dari Hoseok.. Semua karena perjodohan bodoh itu. Dan juga karena rasa gengsinya yang teramat sangat tinggi.

Hoseok melepaskan ciumannya, dan menyematkan senyum manis. Ibu jari Hoseok mengusap pelan bibir merekah Jungkook yang habis diciumnya.

Bolehkah Jungkook berlaku egois?

Kalaupun Jungkook nantinya akan menikah dengan orang lain, ia tak mau jauh-jauh dari Hoseok. Ia tak mau kehilangan Hoseok. Karena kenyataannya..

"Jungkook-ah, aku mencintaimu."

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Hoseok hyung."

Mereka saling mencintai.

ㅡo00oㅡ

Pulang sekolah, sesuai dengan kalimat Hoseok semalam via pesan suara, mereka akhirnya berjalan-jalan. Jari yang saling mengait memperindah suasana bahagia diantara mereka. Meskipun ponsel Hoseok dan Jungkook berkali-kali bergetar, mereka tak peduli.

Sampai digerbong kereta ekspress untuk menuju pasar malam yang ada di Mokpo, mereka berdua duduk bersebelahan. Tangan Hoseok yang semula mengamit tangan Jungkook beralih menjadi merangkul pinggang si adik kelas agar semakin menempel kepadanya. Jungkook mengernyit risih, tapi ia tidak melakukan penolakan apapun. Karena sejujurnya, ia sangat menikmati perlakukan Hoseok kepadanya.

Ia ingin membuat egonya untuk hari ini. Ia tidak boleh jual mahal kalau ingin bahagia. Ha.

Kemarin-kemarin kemana aja Jungkook-ah?

Miris sekali nasibmu.

Jungkook memejamkan matanya dan menyender pada bahu Hoseok, namun pahanya bergetar-getar dan itu membuatnya tidak nyaman. Getaran itu berasal dari ponsel Hoseok, btw.

"Hyung, lebih baik angkat saja teleponnya. Siapa tau penting." Singgung Jungkook.

Hoseok mengangguk tidak tertarik.

Hoseok yang awalnya ingin mengabaikan hal itu, lama-lama risih juga. Geter-geter begitu. Akhirnya dengan tidak ikhlas dan sangat terpaksa, ia mengambil ponselnya. Kontak dengan nama Ayah terpampang disana, Hoseok mengernyit. Tumben sekali orang ini meneleponnya sebegitu banyaknya. 35 kali missed call. Wow, sebuah rekor.

Lalu ponsel itu bergetar lagi, masih dari penelepon yang sama. Kemudian Hoseok mengangkatnya.

"Ha-"

"_YAK! KAU INI KEMANA SAJA BARU NGANGKAT?! AYAH SUDAH MENELEPONMU RATUSAN KALI TAHU!"_

Hoseok menjauhkan ponselnya, merngenyitkan dahinya sambil meringis. Ratusan kali apanya. jelas-jelas ini panggilan ke 36 nya. Dasar orang tua suka melebih-lebihkan fakta.

"Maafkan aku. Tadi ponselku kuletakkan di tas paling dalam." Bohong Hoseok.

"_Alasan saja. Yasudah, ayah hanya ingin memberi tahu, besok malam akan ada pertemuan resmi. Ayah mohon jangan pulang malam, pakai pakaian berjas. Pokoknya harus rapih, ayah tidak mau tahu. Mengerti?!"_

Hoseok memasang wajah bingung nan kesal. "Apa maksudnya? Resmi apanya? Dalam rangk-"

"_Sudah jangan banyak tanya! Ikuti saja perintah ayah, atau kartu atmmu ayah blokir."_

"Dasar pengancam menyebalkan." Gumam Hoseo dengan bibir menempel didekat ponsel, yang jelas-jelas dapat ayahnya dengar. Hoseok memang bodoh.

Si ayah dari seberang tidak mengomentari. "_Yasudah ayah tutup dulu teleponnya. Jangan lupa!"_

Hoseok menutup duluan sambungan teleponnya. Moodnya mungkin akan menjadi buruk jika saja ia tidak ingat ia akan jalan-jalan dengan Jungkook.

"Tadi siapa, hyung?"

"Appaku. Sudah abaikan saja, ayo nikmati jalan-jalan sekarang ini!"

Jungkook mengangguk antusias sambil tersenyum, menampakan gigi kelincinya yang menggemaskan.

Sesampainya di stasiun mokpo, Hoseok dan Jungkook langsung berlari kecil sambil bergandengan tangan menuju pasar malam yang tidak jauh dari stasiun. Sekarang sudah pukul 18.04, omong-omong.

Jungkook dan Hoseok mampir kesebuah stand tteokboki dan roti ikan ((suyanq lupa namanya)). Memakan makanan khas korea tersebut sebagai pengganjal perut mereka sebelum bermain mengitari pasar malam tersebut.

Ditengah acara mengunyahnya, Jungkook melihat salah satu tenda berwarna merah putih dikerumuni banyak orang, yang membuat Jungkook penasaran. Jungkook menoleh kearah Hoseok yang fokus kepada ponselnya.

Jungkook sedikit melirik, dan mendapati kalimat yang agak susah ia cerna disana. Jungkook menggeleng, tak baik mengikut campuri masalah orang. Si gigi kelinci menggoyangkan bahu Hoseok.

"Hyung~ kita lihat stand yang itu, yuk? Kayaknya seru!" kata Jungkoom antusias.

Hoseok mengangkat wajahnya, melihat stand apa yang disebut Jungkook. Tanpa menjawab, Hoseok mengantungi ponselnya kemudian menarik tangan Jungkook kearah stand yang ramai itu.

"Ayo ayo! Satu pasangan lagi! Jika pepero nya berhasil mendekati 2cm, akan mendapat hadiah yang menarik!" Kali ini, mereka berdua mendengar teriakan seorang penjaga stand disana.

Hoseok menyipitkan matanya, itu stand game pepero. Pantas saja yang ditunjuk rata-rata tertawa kemudian menggeleng tidak mau dan mundur beberapa langkah.

"Bagaimana kalau dirimu?!" ujar si penjaga antusias. Hoseok dan Jungkook terkejut.

"Aku?"

"Iya, kau!" si penjaga menarik tangan si lelaki. Kemudian si pemilik stand tersebut menarik seorang perempuan kecil berponi lagi untuk berdiri disebelahnya.

"Siapa namamu, gadis manis?"

"Kim Saeron."

"Dan kau?" pemilik stand itu memberikan microphone tepat di bibir si lelaki.

"J-jungkook."

"Baiklah! pasangan sukarelawan kita yang terakhir adalah Jungkook dan Kim Saeron!"

Dan Jungkook bersumpah ia melihat wajah kesal Hoseok menatapnya tajam.

Duh.

KENAPA IA TIDAK MENOLAK?!

_**to be continued**__**ㅡ**__**.**_

ENDING MACAM APA ITU. MAAFKAN AKU, HABISAN GAK ADA IDE LAGI SIH BUAT NAMATIN CHAPTER INI ㅜㅜㅜㅜ

ternyata semangat suyanq latest update cuma bertahan dua hari, jadi baru keketik sekitar 340 words kemudian ada penghancur mood, dan mood suyanq jadi naik turun kaya lagunya exid /wht.

dan sejak minggu lalu aku berusaha untuk nyicil ketikan setiap malem sebelum tidur. biar diksi tulisannya gak berubah. rasanya cara ini cukup berhasil (?) sudahlah lupakan saja. terimakasih untuk review yang kemarin. meskipun gak memuaskan tapi senang kok masih ada yang nungguin :^

sekarang popularitas JINV, HOPEKOOK, YOONSEOK, NAMGI, udah tergeser ya. miris banget. rasanya mau nangis /boong deng.

Wah! Chapter depan udah ending aja:3 Ada yang tahu Jungkook mau dijodohin sama siapa?

Sama suyanq sih. hehehehehe /gampared.

Oke, last word, Mind to review for the end chapter? :3


End file.
